The Hero We Need: Heroes Rising
by Kyodon
Summary: The now graduated Class A has decided that they're taking a semi-vacation on the small Island of Nabu, little do they know powerful enemies, new and old alike, have set their sights on that same Island and on one child in particular. This story is set in a future version of my The Hero We Need story, as such, it contains spoilers for the, The Hero We Need Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I just saw the new movie and I loved it so, so much that I couldn't wait and I just had to do this. I. Could. Not. Wait. **

**In case you're wondering, this fic won't be very long at all and it will be the only thing that gets updated until the fic is done. **

**So here are some things YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND before the story begins.  
**

**First off, THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE STORY. AS IN THINGS THAT HAVE NOT HAPPENED IN THE STORY YET. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR FUTURE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN THE STORY, THEN DON'T READ THIS AND WAIT UNTIL IT BECOMES PART OF THE MAIN STORY. That will take a long time though. THIS ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW FILM. **

**Second off, this takes place years after where the story is now. It's not a time skip, it's just where the story is going to be eventually. HOWEVER. SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE, AND OTHER THINGS MAY BE SUBJECT TO CHANGE. I'm not going to tell you what though. **

**Third, just to make sure no one gets confused, this is not going to take the place of the main fic. This takes place in a possible future of The, The Hero We Need, fic. The main fic will eventually get this as an arc, but it might be slightly different. **

**Fourth, Obviously, the ages of the character don't match up with how old other characters should be. I have said that I would change the ages of certain characters, and it will be obvious when I do.  
**

**Fifth, some Characters will act differently from how they are acting currently in the story, as this takes place sometime after.  
**

**That's for all, Let's get to the story. **

Momo took a deep breath as she walked through the Hall of Justice meeting room. She wasn't confident in what she was about to do, but she wanted to do it. She deserved it.

Or so she had been told.

The doors to the meeting room slid open and inside, everyone was waiting for her.

"About damn time you showed up!" Bakugo sat slouched in his chair at the meat table, his eyes showing how irritated he was. "Never thought I would have to be waiting for you of all people!"

"It's not like you to be late." Hawkgirl sat upright, giving her a curious look under her mask. 

"Were you on a date? With who!?" Nejire asked her, leaning up in her seat.

"I was...thinking about things," Momo answered. 

"Well, you can think about what we're gonna do for the fucking parade." Bakugo crossed his arms. 

"Honestly I'm still surprised you're showing up Zero." Tensei laughed.

"Like I have a fucking choice!" Bakugo shouted.

"It's the Heroes Day parade. Even Bakugo wouldn't skip out on it." Mirio pointed out.

"It is the anniversary of Izuku's and All Might's deaths after all," Tamaki spoke up. 

Heroes Day. A new holiday to commemorate the deaths of fallen heroes. Heald on the date of Batman's and All Might's deaths. Two deaths of two great heroes that happened on the same date.

This would be the first Heroes Day, and while every hero was supposed to have a day off on this day, the Justice League decided that they would have a parade, in honor of All Might and their fallen member Batman.

Momo looked down slightly, a slightly guilty expression showing from under her mask.

It was at that point everyone figured out what Momo was here for.

"There is no fucking way you want to skip out on the fucking parade!" Bakugo glared at her intensely.

"Yeah, you can't not show!" Nejire said. 

"It would be pretty weird for you not to show up to honor your predecessor," Hawkgirl said. 

"It would probably also hurt your public image," Tamaki said quietly. "Then again the public does see you as kinda cold so maybe it won't?" 

"Guys, guys calm down," Tensei said, making rapid motions with his arms. "I'm sure she has a good reason for not wanting to come." 

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a particularly good reason," Momo said. "I'd like to request some time off. About two weeks. My old class is all getting together for a vacation at Nabu. We'll still technically be doing hero work, but it's very peaceful there and there are never any villain attacks, so it'll mostly be a bunch of minor tasks, so it's basically a vacation." 

"So you won't show up to a parade honoring Izuku's death, because you want to take a vacation," Bakugo said, his eye twitching in irritation. 

Before Bakugo could start shouting, Hawkgirl spoke up.

"Couldn't you just go to the parade and then go on the vacation after?" Tensei asked. "I mean if they're going for two weeks then you should still have some time to get there."

"They're also having their own celebration for Heroes Day," Momo explained. "And as much as I would like to go to the parade…" 

"You'd rather be with your friends." Mirio finished, giving her a soft smile.

Momo looked away in embarrassment, not wanting to admit what he's saying is true, but not wanting to deny it.

"Well, then I see nothing wrong with this," Tensei said. 

"Neither do I." Tensei gave her the same warm smile.

"Wait you're just gonna fucking let her go!" Bakugo objected. 

"Parade aside, Momo is one of our two brains. Is it wise to let her go right now?" Hawkgirl asked. "The League is still on the run, we still have to capture the fake Batman, as well as the Arkham Knight, Toga Himiko still hasn't been captured and hasn't been spotted since Izuku's death. And Izuku's body is still missing."

"Excellent points, but it's not like we're going to fix any of those problems in two weeks." Melissa's voice suddenly came out of the T.V. screen above the meeting table.

"How long have you been here!?" Bakugo shouted.

"About the same time as Momo," Melissa said. "Now as for Momo's request, I think we should put it to a vote. All in favor of her taking a vacation please raise your hand." 

Mirio, Tensei, Nejire, and Tamaki raised their hands.

"So that's five votes including myself," Melissa said. "All opposed." 

Bakugo raised his hand.

"Why the fuck aren't you raising your hand!" Bakugo glared at Hawkgirl.

"Because there's no point," Hawkgirl said. "It's clear we're outnumbered. I don't know why you're even bothering." 

"Because there is no fucking way I'm going down without a fight!" Bakugo shouted.

"What does that even mean in this context?" Hawkgirl asked.

"So it looks like the decision has been made," Melissa said. "Momo you're free to take your vacation." 

"Thank you," Momo said politely. 

"No problem. As far as I'm concerned this is a huge improvement for you!" Mirio gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I remembered when you came back and were all brooding and miserable and serious. Now you're all shy and cute and serious!" Nejire said. 

"I owe that to my friends," Momo said. "That's why I want to be with them when they're on a group vacation." 

"Tch," Bakugo grunted. "Just get outta here already." 

A few days later, on Nabu Island

"Hello, this is the Plus Ultra hero agency!" Mina cheerily answered the phone. 

It was a busy day at the newly established, temporary hero agency, set up by the former U.A. students.

Not to say that there was any actual trouble of course.

"Denki, you know who's tractor broke down again!" Mina said.

"Again! Man, he really needs to get a new one!" Kaminari said, not really a hint of annoyance despite his words. 

"Man this is great!" Mina sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "No villain attacks, no sudden disasters."

"The people here are really nice here too," Ochaco said. "Right Yamomo!" 

"Yeah." She said a conflicted expression on her face. 

She still wasn't used to this. Leaning back and waiting for something to do. She was used to being active. Always moving, always researching, always fighting.

She knew it would be like this but...she still was unused to relaxing.

"Hello?" Toru picked up the phone. "Huh? Your brother's missing? Don't worry, we'll send someone right away!"

Toru hung up the phone. "We got a missing kid!"

"That's where I come in," Jiro said, raising her earphone jacks. "Momo you wanna come too?" 

"Sure," Momo said. 

Twenty minutes later.

"Any sign of him?" Momo asked Jiro while looking through a device. She had made herself a drone with a camera attached to it and was using it to search for the child. 

"No...wait." Jiro had her earlobe inside the ground. "I hear something not too far away. North."

Momo moved her drone, around that area, and she found a small playground with a small child looking around for something.

"I think I found him," Momo said. "Follow me." 

Momo sprinted through the forest, hopping from tree to tree, moving so swiftly she lost Jiro in an instant.

Jiro sighed. "Ninjas."

It took Momo a few minutes but she made it to the playground in record time.

She walked up to the seemingly lost boy, who noticed her and his eyes widened.

"Batwoman." He said,

"Are you ok?" Momo asked him in the kindest tone she could. "Did you get separated from her family?" 

"You're late!"

Momo looked up at the slide and saw that a young girl, looking only slightly older than the boy.

"It took you a whole twenty minutes since I called! It took you that long to find a lost child!" She scolded Momo.

Momo took one look at the girl and said. "You shouldn't call when you don't need help." 

The girl's eyes widened briefly before her face shifted to a scowl. "What are you talking about? My brother was missing!" 

"No, he wasn't," Momo said. "You called us to look for him, with the intention of making us look bad and scolding us, taking yourselves to a somewhat secluded location in hopes of us not being able to find you for a significant amount of time, if at all." 

"H-how did you-" The girl appeared to have been stupefied.

"First of all, you timed it. If your brother was really missing you wouldn't have wasted time setting up a timer. Secondly, you are not sweating. If your brother really went missing, then you would run to go and look for him. And given the weather currently, if you run for any significant amount of time, you would be sweating. Thirdly, the place you took him was a playground, a place where you could entertain yourself if we took too long." Momo explained. 

The girl pouted and glared at Momo angrily. "You still took too long!"

She then grabbed her brother's hand and walked away.

As they reached the exit of the park, Momo spoke.

"I apologize." Momo turned to them.

The two stopped, turning their head to give her a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Even if the call was a hoax, I did take too long to find you," Momo said. "I won't let it happen again." 

The girl gave Momo a befuddled look for a second, before pouting and continuing along with her brother.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized as he was dragged along by his sister.

Jiro caught up and the two kids walked past her, making her somewhat confused. She turned to Momo with an expression that told her to explain.

"It was a false call," Momo explained. "Don't worry. The scoldings have already been handed out."

Jiro sighed. "Darn kids...wait...scoldings?"

A few hours later

"Closing time!" Toru exclaimed.

"Ahh. This place is paradise." Mineta sighed.

"Is that because of the nice weather, lack of super stressful work, lack of paperwork, nice people, or hot chicks?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes," Mineta said with a smile. 

"Hey, it looks like we have some visitors!" Kirishima said, pointing at the door. 

Outside was a group of people carrying various types of food.

"Thank you for watching over the beach!" Said one of the people.

"And for carrying me to the hospital." Said an old lady.

"And for starting up my tractor." Said a farmer.

"Honestly working during Heroes Day. You guys are too much." Said, one woman 

"It is no problem at all!" Iida said, doing his signature arm chopping motion.

"Thanks for the feast!" The heroes said.

After the food had been laid out, and Kaminari brought out the booze, the party had almost begun.

"Everyone!" Iida shouted. "Before we start, let us all have a drink to the heroes who have fallen, fighting bravely for our safety."

Everyone nodded, and took long sips of their respective drinks, in honor of the allies they had lost.

After they finished with that, Kirishima spoke up. "Let's have another drink to All Might! He fought till his last breath! One of the manliest people to have ever existed."

Another Long sip.

"And last but definitely not least! A drink to Batman! The man stopped Poison Ivy! Lead the Charge against Bane! Took down the Yakuza! And ended Doomsday!" Mina said.

One last, long sip and all their glasses were empty. 

"Now let's start the party!" Mina shouted. "Denki get the rest of the drinks and Jiro start the music!"

Meanwhile, outside.

Outside the hero agency was a cloaked woman, standing with a drink in her hand.

She took a long sip of her glass. "To Batman."

Back with the Heroes.

Now the party had truly begun, with the former classmates taking the time to catch up with each other.

"So Mineta I'm surprised! I'd have expected you to have been arrested for sexual assault by now." Toru said.

"Hey! I told you back during our second year that I was turning a new leaf!" Mineta protested.

"Weren't you ogling the girls on the beach the entire day?" Kaminari asked.

"Hey listen, watching a girl go around in Bikinis isn't wrong! They dressed themselves that way so as long as I keep a distance I'm fine!" Mineta said. 

"He's been telling the truth about the turning a new leaf thing," Momo confirmed. "Trust me I've made sure. We should really thank Starfire for that by the way." 

"How is Starfire by the way?" Jiro said. "Does she still forget to wear clothes around the office sometimes."

"I...luckily managed to get her to stop doing that," Mineta said, using the word luckily very hesitantly. "And her Japanese has gotten a whole lot better! Still feels weird to have to teach your boss stuff though." 

"Not bad Mineta! It seems like you're useful for something after all!" Mina said, before giving Tokoyami a devious look. "Putting that aside. Hey Yami. Have you plunged your dark blade into Raven's endless void yet." 

Tokoyami promptly spits out his drink while a few of the others laughed. Momo, in particular, shaking her head in disapproval, while also not able to hide a fond smile. 

"I knew that was coming. And yet it still surprised me. Damn you, Mina." Tokoyami cursed. 

"Yeah yeah. Now did you sink into her dark abyss or not." Mina suggestively winked.

"The details of our relationship are not to be made public," Tokoyami said, blushing profusely. 

"Aw come on. Momo do you know if the two of them have gone through the birds and the birds?" Toru asked.

"Why would I know that," Momo said, looking away from all of them. 

"Because the Bat-Clan policy on privacy, is that it doesn't exist." Todoroki joined the conversation.

"I doubt that even they would go so far," Tokoyami said. "Right?" 

Everyone looked at Momo, waiting for a response, but none came.

"You're all dead to me." Tokoyami glared.

"What about me?" Todoroki asked.

"Except maybe you," Tokoyami said. "Depending on my mood." 

Todoroki shrugged.

"Shoto, I thought I saw you take four sips during the opening drinks. Who was the extra drink for?" Toru asked. 

"Endeavor," Todoroki said. 

Everyone's faces contorted into a kind of, oh yeah, expression.

"We probably should have had a drink for him huh?" Shinso said from his corner.

Endeavor was a touchy subject when it came to the class. And most people in general. After his child abuse, neglect, and all the stuff he did to Rei got revealed, most of the populace, the hero community included, despised him. However after his heroic death, sacrificing himself against Bane and his armies, saving countless lives in the process, it was hard for many people to continue hating the guy. 

Of course, there were many stances on the subject. Those who had thought he had fully redeemed himself, those who forgave his crimes but never forgot them, those who were hesitant to say anything good about him but at the same time didn't want to say anything bad. And those who still hated him despite it all. 

One thing Momo had noticed is that whenever Shoto said something positive about Endeavor, he would refer to him by his hero name, and when he spoke negatively about him he referred to him as father. As if trying to separate the two mentally. 

"Well uh...guess the next drinks for them," Kaminari said. "But uh...hey how's your sister?" 

"Which one?" Todoroki asked.

"Either," Kaminari said, glad to have changed the subject. "Last time we saw your big sister she was really torn up about Batman's death." 

"Well, she's a lot better now," Shoto said. "Her mood worsens whenever he's mentioned and she visits his memorial often, but aside from that she's managed to move on." 

"That's great! What about Nora!?" Toru asked.

"She's in good spirits. She spends a lot of time with Shield and her kids." Todoroki explained.

_Kids. _Momo thought. _Eri. Kota. _

"I...am going to the roof to get some air," Momo said. 

Her friends nodded and she left for the rooftop

The roof.

Momo took in a deep breath of fresh air as she stood on the roof, overlooking the area. It wasn't a particularly large building but there weren't a lot of tall buildings on the island anyway.

"I would arrest you...but there aren't any villains around for you to kill right now, and honestly I'm not in the mood," Momo said to the person, she knew was behind her. 

Behind her was the one member of the class that hadn't shown up, and hadn't been invited. Momo's sister, Helena Yaoyorozu.

"Good. I didn't feel like fighting you either." Helena said, giving her sister a sad smile. "So...what's up sis. You seem a bit down...more than usual that is."

"It's a holiday celebrating the day of two of my mentors' deaths. I have no reason to be anything but pleased." Momo said sarcastically.

"Understandable," Helena said. "Then why not go back downstairs and get wasted till the day is over?" 

"Because I'm not you. Luckily." Momo said, not hiding any bit of spite.

The two stood in a sort of uncomfortable silence until suddenly Momo used her quirk to make something. What looked like a chunk of kryptonite. 

"Do you know what this is? Momo asked her sister.

"Kryptonite?" Helena answered.

"Not just any kryptonite. This is the same type of kryptonite that killed Doomsday." Momo revealed. "Using this I could make a bomb, exactly like, or perhaps more powerful than the one that hit that monster. Except you wouldn't need to be close to it to activate it. So theoretically if I was there-"

"You could have prevented Batman's death." Helena finished, before closing her eyes and sighing "Honestly sis-"

"That's not all." Momo interrupted her, before creating something else, this time it was a vial of liquid. "This is something I call reverse Venom. My quirk allows me to make anything, so long as I know it's molecular structure, and as long as it's not alive. That means I can create things that can't even be made naturally. Like this. This would have not only nullified the Venom in Bane's blood but reverse its effect. If I had just been more creative and didn't squander my potential-" 

"I get it I get it." Helena sighed. "Look, sis, you and Bats were more similar than you could imagine." 

"Not enough," Momo said. "Izuku could do things I still can't. He was smarter than me, tougher than me. If he was the one to take care of the Killer Moth incident, then that could have been taken care of without a signal causality. If he had had this quirk instead of me…" 

"Then he would be unstoppable." Helena nodded. "That's true enough if he suddenly woke up one day and had your quirk, then he would have been able to take on anything….but. I don't think that would be the case if he was born with it though." 

"What?" Momo asked.

"Listen. When you worked under Batman you were too busy gasping at all the shady shit he did, and when you came back from your trip, you were too busy gasping at how efficient he was, so you probably didn't notice too much about who he was as a person." Helena explained. "Batman was born out of fear. The fear of being powerless to be specific. If Izuku had a quirk, or if his mother wasn't killed, then Batman wouldn't exist. Izuku probably would have been a great hero regardless, but not as good as he ended up being." 

There was a short pause as Helena let her words sink in, and Momo processed them.

"Bat's was a good guy, but we were on bad terms for a reason you know," Helena said. "Well besides the obvious murder thing. But honestly, I couldn't take how overly paranoid he was! I didn't want to live my whole life knowing he was watching me." Helena said. "And let's not forget how manipulative he could be when he wanted. I don't think you of all people could forget that." 

There was another pause before Momo sent her sister a cold look.

"It was necessary." She said,

"Using you was necessary?" Helena asked.

"It was the fastest way to stop our parents," Momo said. "And honestly, I don't think you should talk about using people after what you did." 

Helena grit her teeth. _Should have seen that one coming. _

Helena was about to respond when she heard someone coming up the steps to the roof. 

"Fuck," Helena swore, before turning to her sister. "We'll have to finish this later." 

Helena then jumped off the rooftop to another one, as she jumped and flipped into the night.

"Don't count on it sister," Momo muttered as she watched her getaway. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, in an abandoned building.

A man in a blue suit with a device attached to his body laid down on a bed, blue vein-like things that were all over his body, started to subsided back into him. 

"Nine." Said a red-haired woman who ran into the room. "We've located the child. He's on Nabu Island." 

The man, Nine, opened his eyes and rose from the bed. "Good. Get everyone together, we're going as soon as possible." 

The woman nodded and left to do as she said.

"Heh, heh, looks like the time of our fated battle inches closer." Said a very large man, slowly walking out of the shadows. 

"Worry about that later." Nine said. "Now is the time to do your part...Bane."

**Please leave your thoughts in the Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I want to explain why I decided to do this now rather than waiting to do this in the main story. **

**The answer is simple. I saw the Heroes Rising movie, got hype, integrated it into my story, realized how long I would have to wait to do this in the story, and then decided to write this. **

**In other words, it would have taken way too long and I didn't want to wait. Am I impatient? Probably. Is this a good idea? Maybe not. Am I doing it anyway? Yup.  
**

**Also to confirm, Momo is the protagonist while Izuku is dead. She's been through a lot, A LOT, since the point in the story we're in now. Let's just say, I have a lot of plans for her in the main story, most of which end badly for her, so she acts differently than how she is currently so keep that in mind.  
**

**And as a reminder, these are the pro hero versions of these characters, their older, more experienced and more powerful then they were in the movie. **

**Oh yeah, on last thing, since the odds are going to end up stacked against Nine if I left him with just his abilities and allies from the movie, I gave him a bit more to work with. **

Momo thought tonight would be a relatively uneventful night, as it always was on this Island.

Still, it was always good for a hero to stay vigilant so she went on patrol anyway. Well calling it patrol would be a bit much, she was simply walking around the hero agency, staying there in case someone came asking for help. 

And to her surprise, someone did.

As she was walking she saw the boy from earlier running up to the agency, appearing to be looking for someone.

"Can I help you?" Momo walked up to the boy.

"Um, t-there's a villain." The boy said. 

Momo gave the boy a puzzled look and studied his expression. 

She could tell he was lying by the slight guilt on his face, and given that his sister wasn't with him, this was most likely her doing. 

Momo sighed. "Take me there."

At the old castle

After a short motorcycle ride, they had reached the place where the "villain" was.

Riding up, Momo could see the "villain." It appeared to be some kind of mantis-like monster. 

"RAHHH!" The monster roared when it saw Momo, turning to approach her.

Momo sighed as she got off the motorcycle and walked up to the monster.

The monster attacked Momo, smashing his claw right into her...only for her to walk out of it seconds later as if the claw wasn't even there. 

Because it wasn't.

_An illusion. _Momo thought. _My guess is that it's that girl's quirk, now where could she be hiding? _

Momo activated her cowl's detective mode and looked around, eventually spotting the girl hiding behind some rocks.

Momo walked up to the rocks and pulled the girl out by her shirt collar. Freaking her out and causing her quirk to deactivate.

"Hey!" The girl protested.

"This is twice now," Momo said. "Calling heroes under false pretenses, and using your quirk without a license. Do you know that those are actual crimes, right young lady?" 

"Hmph!" The girl pouted. "How did you know the villain was fake!?"

"A villain of that size would have made indents on the ground." Momo pointed at the ground that the fake villain stepped on, showing them that it was unharmed. "And the wind stayed the same, when if a villain of that size moved it would cause a change in the wind patterns. Also, it had no stench." 

"Ok I get it I get it!" The girl pouted. "Still you could have gotten a little scared."

"Get scared? So that was your motivation." Momo deduced. "You wanted me to get scared by the fake villain, and make a fool of myself, is that right?"

The girl just pouted and turned her head.

"It seems your motivation in doing this is to make either me or just heroes, in general, look bad." Momo deduced. "Why?" 

Again, the girl stayed silent.

Momo sighed. "Well, I can't force you to talk. But I will have to notify your legal guardian." 

Rather than asking for the child's information, as she likely wouldn't have any luck with that, she used her cowl's identification feature.

"Your name is Mahoro Shimano and your brother's name is Katsuma Shimano correct?" Momo asked to make sure her information was correct.

"Hmph!" The girl pouted, intent to not speak to her under any circumstance.

"Your father is working away from the Island which explains why you're able to run around at night unsupervised," Momo said. 

After getting their father's number from her cowl, she made a phone using her quirk and dialed.

A few seconds later he picked up.

"Hello?" Came the father's voice. "The caller I.D. said this was the Nabu hero agency? I didn't even know Nabu got a hero agency."

"Papa!" Cried both children. 

"Mahoro? Katsuma? What's going on?" The father asked, this time in a more concerned tone.

"Hello, sir this is Batwoman. Me and some other heroes decided to open up a temporary hero agency on the Island." Momo explained. "Your children have called our agency twice under false pretenses, and your daughter illegally used her quirk to try and trick me into thinking that a villain was attacking." 

"Mahoro! Katsuma! You two know better than to do things like that." Their father lightly scolded them, making both of them lower their heads. "I'll be talking to both of you about this when I get home. I'm very disappointed in you both."

This made the children sink their heads lower in shame.

"I'm so sorry about this." The father apologized. "Could you please just let them off with a warning this time?"

"That was my intention. This Island's crime rate is so low and there are enough heroes here that they wouldn't have put anyone else in danger. And I can overlook everything else." Momo said. "Your children are fine." 

"Thank you." The father said. "Ah, I have to go back to work."

"Understandable sir, have a nice night," Momo said just before hanging up. 

She looked at the now demoralized kids and sighed. "I'll be escorting you home now."

"We can go on our own." Mahoro crossed her arms.

"Yes but I feel uncomfortable letting children walk home alone, regardless of how safe this place is," Momo said. "So, lead the way." 

Another short motorcycle ride later.

Momo watched as the kids entered their home, slowly walking in with their heads down, the sister being in particularly bad spirits.

Even after Mahoro walked inside, her brother remained behind. He turned around and gave Mom an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized sincerely.

Momo knelt down to the boy's height. "It's alright. I have a feeling that this was your sister's idea anyway. If you're really sorry, then next time she tries to do something like this, talk her out of it."

The boy nodded. "Big sister said that the heroes would get scared. And that they wouldn't come to save us."

"Well as you could see, she was wrong," Momo said. Then, she got an idea. "Tell me, do you want to be a hero? I can tell by the Edgeshot pin and Batman badge that you're at least a fan." 

Katsuma hesitantly nodded. "But...my big sister doesn't want me to. And my quirk isn't good for being a hero."

"It's not about the quirks." Momo shook her head. "Batman didn't even have a quirk and he was the leader of the number one hero team of Japan. Besides, Cellular activation is a very useful quirk. It could help save a lot of lives on the field." 

The boy's eyes widened and brightened. "Y-you really think I can be a hero?" 

"Of course." Momo smiled gently. "People should try their best to achieve their dreams...but at the same time, you shouldn't worry your family too much. Your family loves you, treasure them." 

Katsuma nodded. "Ok! T-thank you."

"Katsuma! Hurry up!" His sister shouted.

Katsuma nodded at her sister and gave Momo and Polite bow before running inside.

_So that explains why she wanted to make heroes look bad. She was trying to keep her brother from becoming one, and putting himself in harm's way. _Momo revved up her motorcycle and started the drive back to the hero agency. _Well, I guess I can't be too upset with her. How can I be upset with someone who goes out of their way for their family...wonder what that's like.  
_

The next day

It was a normal day at the temporary hero agency. With the heroes going in and out to help the people of the Island.

All except for Momo, who was staying around the agency, waiting in the corner, in case of a villain attack, or something that would require detective work.

Then suddenly, Momo got a call from Melissa in her cowl.

"Momo," Melissa said. "Something is seriously wrong back here, and if it keeps up we may have to call you back." 

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"There have been a series of attacks going on all over Japan, in which the victims, mostly heroes, ended up with their quirks missing," Melissa revealed. 

"Oh. That is really bad." Momo said. "That can only mean two things. One is being stolen, or two they're being destroyed."

"Right," Melissa confirmed. "I've already gone through some of the suspects. Baby Doll is still locked in the anti-gravity chamber in the cave so it's not her." 

"We don't know if Anarchy and his group ran out of quirk erasing bullets so it might be them," Momo said. "It's probably not Scarecrow even if he still has some bullets left. He doesn't really go after heroes." 

"And Eri is here so there's no way safe and sound so there's no way anyone could make more," Melissa said. "And before you ask, I double-checked, it's the real Eri." 

"Have you checked All for One's grave? Is he still dead?" Momo asked.

"We saw him die Momo." Melissa deadpanned. "We burned his body to make sure."

"We also thought he was dead after his entire face was punched off and All Might left him with his head bleeding out in a crater. But he came back from that." Momo pointed out.

"He is a pile of ashes." Melissa reminded her. "Besides, Izuku set up sensors around his grave, because he was also just as paranoid about this as you, so I would know if he became a zombie or if his ashes turned sentient or something."

"Alright so then it's probably not him," Momo said. "Could it be Luthor?" 

"Maybe," Melissa said. "Although the most recent attack was on a civilian, and I don't know why Lex would do that. Also, I forgot to mention, during the last attack, the whole city was set on fire and multiple buildings were destroyed by powerful bolts of lighting." 

"I see," Momo said, thinking over that detail and his head. "Well-" 

**Ring Ring. Ring Ring. **

Momo looked over at one of the ringing phones in the office, that was currently unattended.

_It's a small chance, but this might be important. _Momo thought.

"Please give me a second," Momo said before putting Melissa on hold. 

She picked up the phone and was immediately met with the sounds of people screaming in the background.

"Villains!" Shouted the voice of Mahoro. "Help!"

Momo's eyes widened, she could tell by her tone she was serious this time.

She immediately started running to her motorcycle. "Everyone, there's been a villain attack! Get ready for combat!"

She jumped on her bike and sped off, taking Melissa off hold. "I can't talk right now. Villain attack!"

"What how!? The crime rate of the place is zero!" Melissa exclaimed.

"That's just how our life works." Momo sighed.

A little while later.

Mahoro ran as fast as she could away from the beach where the villains had been, with her little brother holding her hand right behind her.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the trees and to their home, but just when it was within sight.

**BOOM**

Suddenly, a bolt of Lighting came down and crashed into their house, destroying it all instantly.

"O-our home." Katsuma trembled in fear.

The two of them jolted up in fear, as they heard a pair of footsteps coming up behind them.

They turned their heads and saw Nine coming up to them. 

"Ah, there you are." Nine said, using one of his quirks he could see that Katsuma had the quirk he wanted. The quirk he needed. 

"I won't kill you." He assured the child. "But I will take your quirk."

Mahoro stood defensively in front of her little brother, both of them shaking in fear.

Nine walked closer to the children, his arm outstretched, ready to take the last quirk he needed.

Then three Batarangs came flying out of the bushes, taking Nine by surprise and hitting him in the back and exploding, enveloping him in smoke.

Momo jumped out of the bushes and ran over to the two children.

"Both of you get out of here!" She shouted.

Then from the smoke, a purple laser shot out at Momo, hitting her in the back sending her flying forward.

"AHH!" Momo shouted as she fell face-first into the dirt.

"Batwoman!" The two kids shouted out in concern. Neither of them doing what Momo had instructed.

"Batwoman?" Nine stopped, giving Momo time to get to her feet. "What is one of Justice League members doing all the way out here?"

Momo didn't respond and instead just created and threw a few electrically charged batarangs at Nine.

Nine put up a barrier and the batarangs bounced off of it.

_Ok, this guy definitely has multiple quirks. _Momo analyzed, creating a capsule full of acid and throwing it at the barrier and throwing a batarang right after it. _So far he seems to be able to control the weather, shoot what looks to be light-based energy beams from his fingernails and put out barriers.  
_

The capsule hit the barrier and acid burst out, melting a hole in the barrier that he batarang flew through and hit Nine in the face, exploding and causing Nine to stumble back.

"Gah. Clever." Nine said. "But that won't be happening again."

As Nine held up his hand about to shoot his lasers again, Momo created a mirror shield, so when Nine shot out the lasers, Momo held up the shield and deflected them back at him.

Nine barely managed to put off a barrier in time, blocking the lasers completely.

_He doesn't look like a Nomu. Maybe a hybrid? Or could he be responsible for the missing quirks? _Momo thought.

Suddenly a blue snake-like dragon shot out of Nine's back and charged at Momo, jaw open ready to bite down on her. 

Momo backflipped back and threw some more exploding batarangs at them, ultimately doing nothing.

_Darn it! How many quirks does he have? And my explosives aren't doing anything. I'll have to switch to something more destructive. _Momo strategized.

Another dragon popped out of Nine's back and went for Momo.

The two dragons charged at Momo from either side. Momo created springs under her feet, allowing her to jump high into the air where the two dragons followed.

Momo created six, high power explosive batarangs and threw them down at the two dragons, before covering herself in her cape.

**BOOM!**

A massive explosion hit the two dragons, causing them to crumble and disappear.

Momo fell back down to the ground, using her cape to slow her fall.

_I suppose this is to be expected of a member of the Justice League, but she is taking far too long to beat. _Nine thought.

Suddenly Momo heard the storm clouds start to rumble, and flashes of light could be seen in dark clouds.

Momo knew what was about to happen and immediately reacted, throwing down a flash grenade and jumping out of the way.

**Krakoom. **

The flash grenade went off, making Nine cover his eyes, and lightning struck the ground.

After half a minute Nine regained his sight, in front of him was a crater from the lighting, but it looked like it missed Momo, who was nowhere to be seen.

_She threw off my aim with that flash. _Nine thoughts. _It looks like she left with the kids. They won't get far.  
_

Meanwhile, on the beach. 

Chimera cracked his knuckles as he faced off against some of the other heroes.

Todoroki, Iida, Sero, and Kaminari stood against the villain preparing themselves for a fight, while Ochaco got an injured Ojiro away from the area.

"Villain! Desist all illegal activity and surrender!" Iida shouted. "Otherwise we will be forced to-"

**FWOOSH! **

Chimera interrupted Iida by letting out a stream of flames from his mouth.

Todoroki made an ice wall to block the flames, but of course, using ice to block fire can only be so effective and the ice wall melted in no time. 

Iida activated his quirk and sprinted at Chimera, dodging another blast of fire and going for a kick to the head.

Chimera raised his arm to try and block the attack, but Iida's leg was too strong, and the kick went right at his face, causing him to stumble back.

"Gah! You're strong, I'll give you that." Chimera rubbed his now slightly scuffed up face.

_That barely even scratched him. _Iida noted. _But that's fine. I just needed to divert his attention. _

Suddenly Chimera was wrapped in Sero's tape, and then Todoroki's ice consumed him.

"You think that stopped him?" Kaminari asked.

"I give it about six seconds until he breaks out," Todoroki said, he put his hand on the ice and started using his fire on the inside of the ice. 

"RAHHH!" On cue, Chimera broke free of the ice, frozen shards and water flew into the air, as the melted ice dampened his fur. "You guys are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Well, then how about some shock therapy!" Kaminari said as he knelt down and put his hand in a puddle of water in front of him. 

Chimera's eyes widened and he quickly looked down to see that there was a lot of water pooled under him thanks to Todoroki melting his ice. 

"Indiscriminate discharge!" Kaminari shouted while he unleashed his quirk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chimera screamed as he was hit with the maximum amount of power Kaminari's quirk had to offer.

"GAH! AGH!" Chimera used all the strength to lower his head and open his jaw, as he let out another stream of flames, right at Kaminari.

"Kaminari!" Iida shouted as he ran to get his friends out of danger.

Sero beat him to it though as he wrapped Kaminari's waist with tape and pulled him out of the way of the fire.

With Kaminari no longer electrocuting him, Chimera was free to move at last.

"Ah. Ah." He panted, gritting his teeth in anger. _Time to stop messing around. _

Chimera's coat started to rip and tear as he grew in size. His body morphed as he assumed he was fully powered from.

"Everyone! Watch out! He's getting stronger!" Iida shouted.

Chimera opened his maw and unleashed a massive beam of energy at the heroes.

Todoroki tried to put up a wall of ice to block it, but he couldn't make it thick enough in time, so the beam just went right through it, hitting Todoroki, Kaminari and Sero head-on. 

**BOOM! **

"AHHHHHH!" The heroes cried as they were all engulfed by the blast.

"NO!" Iida cried as he sprinted towards the smoke that came from the impact of the blast.

When the smoke cleared he saw that his friends were still alive, however, they were badly injured and all of them except Todoroki were unconscious. 

Todoroki tried to get to his feet but immediately fell down.

"Damn it." Iida cursed, then he heard a loud noise from behind him and immediately started running, dodging another mouth blast.

_I need to keep his attention away from the others! _Iida thought as he sprinted around. _I have to hope that the others can take care of the other villains and assist me. _

Elsewhere.

"Tsk." Mummy was starting to get annoyed by the two heroes in front of him.

Aoyama and Mineta were taking care of Mummy's puppets, with Mineta making them stick together, limiting their movements and making them easier for Aoyama to destroy them.

It was just a constant stream of Mummy making puppets, and the two of them destroying them.

"We can't wait for him to run out of stuff! We have to take him out!" Mineta shouted.

"Oui!" Aoyama said. "I have an idea, buy me some time!" 

Aoyama then started charging his laser.

_Like hell, I'm letting that happen! _Mummy thought as he sent some of his puppets and bandages at Aoyama.

Mineta ran forward, throwing a ball under his foot and bouncing into the air, before raining down balls on all the oncoming attacks, attaching some explosives to his balls for good measure.

**KABOOM**

Suddenly the balls exploded, destroying all the attacks that were coming at Aoyama.

"Haha! Have some of my sticky bombs!" Mineta shouted, before throwing down some more balls all around Mummy.

"It's time!" Aoyama shouted. "Shining laser!"

Aoyama unleashed a massive laser, engulfing the whole area in light.

Mummy's eyes widened and he instinctively tried to move out of the way to dodge, only to step on one of Mineta's balls.

**FWOOM **

Mummy was engulfed in the laser, and the blinding light quickly gave way to darkness, as Mummy was knocked out immediately.

When the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, Mummy was lying unconscious in a crater.

"Whew." Mineta sighed in relief. "Finally! This guy was annoying!"

"Oui! Let us assist the others." Then Aoyama's stomach began to gurgle. "After I take some medication."

Elsewhere

**Cling Clang! **

Dark Shadow's claws and Slice's hair clashed, over and over and over again as the two fought. With Mina and Kirishima standing in the back, waiting for a chance to jump in.

Tokoyami grunted as he and Dark Shadow were pushed back by the power of her hair.

"Could you guys, gah! Move a bit faster!" Tokoyami jumped back to dodge a swipe from her hair.

"I'm on it!" Toru said, her voice coming from nowhere, taking Slice by surprise. "Cheese!"

The whole area was enveloped by light, blinding Slice, who closed her eyes and covered herself with her hair to defend herself.

"Mina, Kirishima! Now!" Tokoyami shouted.

Mina ran forward, with Kirishima following behind her, and shot acid out all over Slice's hair, melting most of it off of her.

"My hair!" Slice shouted before Kirishmia charged forward and sawked her in the face. 

"Red gauntlet!" Kirishima yelled as he sent Slice flying into a tree.

"AHHHHHHH!" Slice shouted as the back of her head hit the tree.

She slumped back and fell into a sitting position, leaning back on the tree as she barely managed to stay conscious.

"Damn you!" She shouted as she shot out her hair at them.

Kirishima pushed everyone behind him and took the full brunt of the attack. 

The sharp, hardened hair, simply bounced off of Kirishima, doing nothing to the young hero.

Seeing as her attack was ineffective, Kirishima charged forward, and delivered another blow to her face, causing the tree behind her to snap.

"Red counter!" With that last blow, Slice fell into unconsciousness. 

"Whew. Nice work Kiri!" Mina cheered.

"Aw, it was nothing. You were the one who got rid of most of the hair." Kirishima reminded her. "That would have been a real problem if I tried to go one on one with her." 

"Let us leave the celebrations for later. Mina, keep the villain from moving and let us move to help the others." Tokoyami said.

"Oh right. Acid Prison!" Mina shot out some non-corrosive acid onto Slice, before making it harden to keep her from moving. 

"That should keep her there while we wrap up!" Toru said confidently. "Now let's go!"

Back with Momo.

Momo rode her motorcycle through the forest, with Katsuma on her back and Mahoro holding onto her waist.

"Call Oracle," Momo ordered her cowl. 

"Error. Local communications are down." Her cowls hud said. "Switch to private Justice League communications?"

"Yes," Momo said. _They must have taken out the cell phone towers. That probably means that there is more than one of them then. Unless he has a self-duplication quirk.  
_

"Momo what is it? What's going on?" Melissa asked on the other end.

"Villains. Most likely more than one but I can't tell." Momo said. "One of them has multiple quirks and is extremely powerful. He seems to be after two children, I've managed to escape with the children for now but I need back up!"

"I'm sending the League immediately, but Mirio, Tensei and Bakugo are the only ones who will take less than an hour to get there," Melissa said. "Try to hold out until then." 

"Please hurry, I don't know how long it'll take for him to-" Then Momo was suddenly hit by one of the blue dragons popping up out of nowhere in front of her. 

"AHH!" All three of them were knocked off the Motorcycle and onto the ground.

"Ah," Momo grunted in pain as she pulled herself up. 

The two children fell onto the ground a few feet behind her, and the dragon moved to try and get Katsuma.

Momo looked at the direction where the dragon was coming from and found that it had come out of some kind of portal. 

Momo threw a batarang at the base of the dragon, which exploded, causing the dragon to crumble and dissipate.

Momo immediately went and grabbed the two children, who were now unconscious from the crash. While the portal the dragon came out of closed.

_He has a portal quirk as well. That is really bad. _Momo thought. "Cowl, activate detective mode and notify me of any sudden openings in space."

Suddenly everything went blue, and Momo could see past the rocks and trees and focus on her enemy and his actions.

She could see Nine's skeleton standing a few feet away from them, not moving towards them.

_He must be planning on using his portals to fight me. If I had to guess his next move will be to use his lasers. But he seems hesitant to use multiple quirks at once. Perhaps there is a drawback? _Momo thought.

"Opening detected." Her cowl's hud said.

Momo looked around quickly and saw a portal to her left.

She moved out of the way just in time as a laser shot out of the portal.

"Two openings detected." 

Momo saw two more portals open up and dodged out of their path as more lasers came out of them.

"Openings closed. Ten openings detected."

Nine shot out lasers from all his fingers through the portals, making Momo jump and dodge multiple times.

For the next few minutes, Nine just kept opening portals and shooting lasers out of them while Momo dodged with the two children under her arms. 

After a while, Nine started getting massively irritated. _At this point being conservative with her will end up with me using more energy than if I had gone all out. Using this quirk for any extended period of time will cost me. But hopefully, I can kill her and get to the boy fast.  
_

Nine then activated another one of his quirks and power-filled his body. 

He dashed over to Momo and grabbed the boy out of her arm so fast she couldn't even react.

He then backhanded Momo, sending her flying through several trees. 

"Enough of this." Nine grabbed the boy by the face. "Finally. My dream can be realized."

He activated All for one, and he could feel the boy's quirk start to enter him. 

And then it was gone.

"What!?" Nine shouted.

A red blur had gone by and snatched the boy out of his hand before he could finish the transfer. 

He looked in the direction the blur went in and saw Tensei Iida holding the child, standing next to where Momo had landed. 

"Batwoman? You still conscious?" He asked.

Tensei Iida aka Flash. Quirk: Speed Force Engine. After being captured and experimented on by Bane, Tensei's quirk has changed and evolved significantly. Allowing him to move at speeds faster than anything else on earth. The more he runs, the faster he goes.

"The Flash!? Was he on this Island as well?" Nine pondered. "No, if he was he would have been here faster. Did Chimera take out the communications...no matter, I must take the boy soon before the rest of the Justice League gets here."

Momo got up to her feet and shook her head to regain her senses. "I'm fine. Get the kids out of here, I'll hold him off."

"No need," Tensei said. "I bought company." 

Nine aimed his finger at Tensei's legs, hoping to get a quick hit in on him, when he was blindsided by a strong hit to the face, sending him flying through multiple trees.

"POWER!"

**So yeah that was the chapter. **

**1A is significantly stronger now as pro heroes then they were as first years so that's why they are able to handle Nine's allies easier. **

**And many of the J.L. members have undergone some changes so get ready for that.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Lemillion had arrived, and with that Nine knew things had gone drastically downhill.

"Flash, get the kids out of here," Momo said, giving Mahoro to Tensei. "Me and Lemillion can take on Nine." 

"Don't be so sure about that." Nine said, creating a small portal next to him with another portal appearing next to Momo. Nine shot out a laser at Momo who once again dodged it.

Lemillion immediately reacted and flew at Nine, his fist cocked and ready to smash.

Nine put up three barriers to defend himself, and when Mirio punched them they all immediately shattered, and the pressurized wind coming from the sheer force of the punch sent Nine flying back.

Lemillion, Quirk: One for All. Gives the user immense power and speed, as well as letting him access the quirks of the previous users. One for All's quirks includes Flight, Heat Vision, Arctic Breath, Photosynthesis, Super Senses, and X-ray vision. 

Nine glared at Mirio and charged at him, throwing out a punch at the hero.

Lemillion caught Nine's fist in his hand with little effort. Nine tried to punch him with his other arm but Mirio caught that one-two. 

"I would suggest you surrender." Mirio smiled, pushing Nine's arms back to show how much stronger he was.

"Why? I'm right where I want to be." Nine said

"Huh-AH!" Mirio suddenly shouted out in pain as he felt an all too familiar draining sensation. "This quirk! Its-"

"That's right. I paid a visit to Parasite in Tartarus. His quirk is rather useful is it not?" Nine said, draining more and more strength from Mirio.

Parasite, a quirk that allows the user to drain the strength from the victim. Once activated, the victim becomes paralyzed and should be unable to move. 

" !" Mirio grunted as he got weaker and weaker. He couldn't move his body, but luckily he was already looking right at Nine.

Mirio's eyes turned red, before his heat vision blasted Nine in the chest, sending him flying back and freeing Mirio from the effects of Parasite.

"Agh." Mirio fell down on one knee. _I got careless. I should never underestimate someone with an unknown amount of quirks. He already took a lot of power from me. _

Nine dusted himself off, his body was now brimming with power. "Now that I've evened the playing field a little, let's see how resilient the great Lemillion is."

Nine sprinted at Mirio at top speed and uppercut him right in the jaw, sending him flying upwards.

Mirio stopped himself in mid-air and shot his heat vision down at Nine. 

Nine counted by raising his hand and shooting out two lasers, both beams clashed in a mid-air struggle. 

"Unfortunately for you Lemillion, you only have two eyes." Nine said, making a portal next to him that led to right above Mirio. "But I have two hands and ten fingers."

Nine was about to shoot a laser from his other hand through the portal and at Lemillion, but before he could his hand was moved aside by Tensei, causing him to misfire. 

This distraction gave Mirio an opening and his heat vision overpowered Nine's lasers.

"GAH!" Mirio's heat vision blasted Nine's hand, causing some serious burns.

Tensei ran next to Mirio. "I got the kids somewhere safe. I also took a little look around the Island. The other heroes have already taken down most of the villains. Except for one who Tenya is fighting. I already told the other heroes to help him so they should be there soon. Now, all we have to do is take down this guy." 

Nine's eyes widened. _Most of my allies have already been defeated!? I severely underestimated how many heroes were on this Island. They must have been outnumbered. I need to take these three out quickly before the rest of the League shows up. _

"It looks as if I have no choice. Bane! Reveal yourself!" Nine ordered.

All three of the heroes' eyes widened. "Bane!?"

Then suddenly the ground started to rumble.

Mirio got a bad feeling, looked at the ground with his X-ray vision and saw a massive skeleton digging through the ground, coming from under them.

Lemillion grabbed his two allies and flew into the air, just as Bane exploded from under them.

"It is about time." Bane said, smirking as he climbed up onto the ground.

Bane looked up at Mirio who was floating back down onto the ground. "I've been looking for a chance to take down Lemillion."

Mirio put his friends down. "You two take on the other guy. I've got Bane."

"You've been weakened. Are you sure you can take him?" Momo asked.

"Even if I can't, Ground Zero will be here any minute," Mirio revealed. "If I can't beat him alone then I know we can do it together. Then we can all go in on the other guy."

"That's assuming we don't take him down first," Tensei said, getting into a running stance. 

"Lemillion, take him into the air and bring him down after about five minutes. Then fly up a few miles." Momo commanded. "Flash buy me five minutes, with these."

Momo threw a couple of mirrors at Flash.

"Got it!" Tensei said. "Let's go!" 

With that Mirio flew at Bane, uppercutting his jaw, grabbing his head and lifting him off the ground. He then started punching him into the air. 

Mirio kept punching him until they reached above the clouds, when Bane caught his fist, brought Mirio forward and headbutted him, again and again.

Mirio recovered, and used his other hand to grab Bane's face to keep him from headbutting him, then he faced Bane's body upwards towards the sky and kicked Bane in the chest, sending him further up.

Mirio unleashed his heat vision at Bane, who in response, kicked the air to dodge Mirio's attack. 

The two faced off in the sky, Mirio used his speed and mobility advantage to score multiple quick hits from every direction.

Mirio flew in from behind Bane to score another quick hit, but this time Bane was ready, and backhanded him, stunning him momentarily. 

Bane grabbed Mirio's head and slammed it into his knee. 

"GAH!" Mirio shouted out, his nose bleeding from the impact. He quickly retaliated with his super-breath, encasing Bane in a coat of Ice. 

_That won't hold him for long. He's even stronger than he was last time we fought. _Mirio wiped the blood away from his face. _And I'm weaker thanks to Parasite's quirk. Well, then I guess I can't afford to hold back.  
_

Meanwhile, back on the ground.

Tensei ran at incredible speeds around Nine, as the villain threw everything he had at the hero. Lasers, Dragons, portals, barriers, bolts of lightning, all trying and failing to hit Tensei as he ran, jumped and skipped through everything the villain threw at him.

Purple veins started to creep up onto Nine's face as he experienced the immense pain that came with using his quirks. He needed to end this now!

The wind started to pick up and a tornado started forming around Nine, getting bigger and more intense every second.

Tree's became unrooted and boulders flew into the air, as everything was sucked into Nine's attack.

Tensei tried to run away from the growing tornado but with the strong pull from the wind, he quickly found himself running in place as his speed fought against the winds. 

Unfortunately, he then got hit by a tree and sucked into the vortex.

"AHHH!" Tensei shouted as he was thrown around inside the tornado. "WAH!"

He was then hit with a large rock, which caused him to go flying out.

"AH! OH! GAH! PAH!" Tensei was thrown across the ground like a pebble being skipped across the water until he eventually skid to a stop right next to Momo.

"Ah. I think he broke my ribs. And my face. And-" Tensei reached into one of his pouches. "Darn it he burst my orange juice boxes! That pouch is gonna smell like oranges for like a week!"

He looked up at what Momo was making and his eyes widened as he recognized the shape. "Is that a nuke!?"

While Tensei had been distracting Nine, Momo had been busy making a rather large bomb. While she couldn't make something that large as a whole, she was able to make parts of it and then put it together. Hence why she needed so much time.

"No," Momo answered calmly, finishing up the construction of the bomb. "Getting that amount of radiation all over the place would be horribly inconsiderate to the Islanders. This is about half as powerful and has no radiation." 

With the bomb complete, Momo moved to activate it. "How are your legs?"

"Good enough to run," Tensei responded, getting back onto his feet.

"Good. You have about ten seconds to get us a few miles away from here." Momo said, setting the bomb's timer to ten seconds. 

With no time to waste, Tensei grabbed Momo and sprinted off, safely getting them out of range.

Back with Mirio and Bane

Bane kicked the air behind him, sending himself flying towards Mirio winding up a punch.

He swung at Mirio but missed due to Mirio tilting his head to the side.

Mirio counted with a downwards punch right in his face, sending Bane hurtling towards the ground. "SMASH!"

"Five minutes are up, let's see what you got Batwoman," Mirio said as he charged up his heat vision, before firing it right at Bane, making him fall even faster. 

**FWOOM **

Bane hit the ground hard, making a decent-sized dent in the ground. 

"Gah." Bane groaned as he climbed out of the hole.

"What was that you said about being able to take him?" Nine said before the purple veins on his face grew even more. "Ahhhh!" 

"I'm not out yet. And you're not looking exactly in a position to be gloating." Bane said.

"We need to focus on the weaker ones." Nine said, referring to Batwoman and Flash. He used his scan quirk to try and find them. "Now where are-"

Then his eyes widened, as he spotted the bomb. With only three seconds left.

Nine put up as many barriers between him and the bomb, making them as big and as powerful as he could.

**KABOOM! **

The Bomb went off covering the entire area in blinding light that destroyed everything that it touched.

Mirio whistled as he saw the mushroom cloud all the way up in the air. "Batwoman is scary when she's serious."

Meanwhile Flash and Momo were looking at the explosion with special sunglasses on so as to not blind themselves.

"Isn't this a little...much," Tensei asked. 

"I doubt it'll be enough," Momo responded. "Assuming he can combine the power he stole from Mirio with his Barrier quirk, then this might not be enough to take him down." 

Tensei looked at the explosion and sighed. "Remember a time when you could just defeat villains by electrocuting them or setting them on fire or just punching them with regular human strength."

"I do. Although in light of the knowledge I have now, I can't help but look at those times with disdain." Momo said. 

"Ohhhh. Yeah." Tensei rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I remember those times! And it was fucking great!" 

"Your late Ground Zero," Momo said, not taking her eyes off the explosion. 

"Not everyone can get their goddamn work clothes on at the speed of light," Bakugo responded. "And what the fuck is this!" 

"A bomb I created to do some damage to the villains," Momo answered. 

"Do some damage?! What did fucking Doomsday come back from the dead?!" Bakugo shouted

Tensei shivered at the thought. "Don't even joke about that."

"Bane and a new villain with a quirk similar to All for One's if not the same," Momo answered. 

"Ah. Shit." Bakugo cracked his knuckles. "Well on the bright side I finally get the chance to beat the shit out of that drug-addicted assclown!" 

"Well, you'll get your chance soon. The explosion is dying down." Momo said. 

The mushroom cloud dispersed, and the explosion had ended, leaving a massive amount of smoke.

Momo tapped into her cowl's communication. "Lemillion? Are you wearing your earpiece? Can you hear me?"

"Yup!" Mirio responded.

"Then get rid of the smoke please," Momo said. 

"Got it!" Mirio said.

In the distance, the three heroes could see Mirio descend from the sky, and blow away the smoke, revealing a massive crater the size of a city block.

"No sign of the villains so far." Momo used her detective mode to survey the area. "Mirio, have you spotted them?"

Mirio looked around with his super senses and his X-ray vision. Yet the villains were nowhere in sight. "Nothing."

"The other villain must have used their portal quirk to escape." Momo deduced. "Mirio, Flash, look around the Island. If we give them time to prepare then we might have to deal with a new strand of Venom, and Venom enhanced villains." 

"Right!" Flash and Mirio ran/flew off to look for the escaped villains.

"Cowl, call Oracle," Momo said. 

After a few seconds, Melissa picked up. "I tapped into your Cowl's feed after you called me. I saw everything."

"We need Eri over here stat. We need to get everyone back into top condition as soon as possible." Momo said.

"I can get her there by tonight," Melissa said. "There is an abandoned factory not too far away from here. You can meet her and the rest of the League there." 

"Understood," Momo said. "Ground Zero. Let's go." 

"Don't fucking order me around!" Bakugo shouted.

Meanwhile, with Iida

Iida ran as fast as he could, dodging all of Chimera's beams as best he could while also directing the villain's attention away from his fallen classmates.

However, Chimera wasn't stupid. _Ok, I ain't hitting this guy anytime soon. Luckily all these hero types have the same weakness.  
_

Chimera turned his head over to the fallen heroes and charged up his laser breath.

"NO!" Iida shouted, running over to try and get in the way of the beam.

But he was too late, and Chimera unleashed a massive beam headed right towards his friends.

Just before the beam could reach them, the still conscious Todoroki unleashed a full power burst of flames.

The fire clashed with the beam, stopping it in its tracks and forcing the two attacks to enter a beam struggle.

"Iida! Now!" Todoroki shouted out.

"Recipro!" Iida ran full sprint at Chimera, who was stuck in the beam struggle and unable to do anything about it, and Iida delivered a powerful kick to Chimera's face. "Burst!"

Chimera's beam was canceled by the kick, allowing Todoroki's fire to move forward.

"Max Inferno!" Todoroki shouted out as he put every bit of power he could into his flames.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Chimera was completely engulfed in the ocean of flames coming towards him.

**FWOOM! **

The flames exploded into a massive typhoon of destruction.

When the flames dissipated, the sand had been turned into glass by the seer heat of Todoroki's flames, and the rocks had melted into lava. Chimera himself laid on the glass floor, burnt and unconscious.

Todoroki's arm was burnt from all the heat he put into the last attack. He lowered his arm and promptly fell into unconsciousness from the pain and exhaustion.

Iida fell to his knees as well. Partially from exhaustion, partially from the fact that his arm had gotten partially engulfed by the flames and was horribly, horribly burnt.

"Damn it. I won't be able to...help the others like this." Iida struggled to catch his breath.

"Don't worry about that little brother!"

Iida looked up and was shocked to see his older brother standing over him. "Tensei! What are you doing here!?"

"I got called here because I heard some powerful villains were attacking." Tensei looked at Iida's arm and cringed. "Man, that looks nasty. We gotta get that treated as soon as possible. Hopefully, we can get you to Eri soon. Man, that girl is a godsend." 

Suddenly, a portal opened underneath Chimera opened up, and the villain fell through it before the portal promptly closed.

"Ah damn it. I freaking hate warp quirks." Tensei groaned.

"This is troubling," Iida said. "Tensei. I saw a massive explosion earlier. Do you know what that was?" 

Tensei sighed. "It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4

In an abandoned warehouse on an Island away from Nabu, Multiple portals opened up and spat out the group of villains.

"Oww." Mummy groaned.

"Nine, I still can't move." Slice said, still covered in Mina's acid that's keeping her from moving.

Chimera whimpered out burnt dog noises.

"Well...this went far worse than I could have ever predicted." Bane said, taking a seat to recover from the massive explosion he was just in. "Literally I did not think that something so simple, could be messed up, in the most spectacular of ways." 

"There was no way of knowing that not only would there be so many heroes there, but also a member of the justice league." Nine said, walking over to a nearby bed he had placed there for him to recover from quirk overuse. "That Island was not supposed to have any heroes."

"It's likely that those heroes were vacationing there. Seeing as the crime rate is so low, it is a good place for a hero to go when they want to relax." Bane deduced. "We simply arrived at an unfortunate time."

"But now we don't have any time to waste." Nine said, laying down and allowing his body to relax. "If we don't attack soon, they'll take the boy off the Island and to a secure location, and they'll hunt us like dogs until my quirks kill me, or weaken me to the point where they can capture me."

"And it looks like neither you nor your companions are in any condition to fight." Bane said, looking at the state of Nine's allies. "I could just kill you all like this and runoff." 

"But then the heroes would hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and you would not have time to find allies strong enough to help you destroy them." Nine counted.

"Yes, yes I am aware. It was simply a joke." Bane said, walking over to a nearby table and pushing a button, the table opened up revealing several vials of Venom. "I had left these to stabilize while I was gone. I had planned on using this after I had put you in your place, but it seems we have little choice now. We must take this opportunity, and destroy the justice league."

Nine glared at the vial of Venom. "Wouldn't using that increase the rate of my cellular degeneration."

"The Venom I create was made to increase the power and utility of quirks, while also decreasing the negative effects," Bane explained. "Taking this will actually decrease the rate of your cellular degeneration. However, it will not cure it. Only the boy's quirk can do that." 

"Tch." Nine didn't like the idea of Venom. The idea that one could be made stronger with a simple needle, rather than their natural-born powers. It had allowed Bane to cheat his way to a position of power he was not born with. But if he didn't use it now, then he would most likely never get to the boy, and he, and his dream, would die. 

"Fine. Inject the others, and give me the needle." Nine said.

Meanwhile, with the Justice League.

The J.L was now fully assembled, using the old factory as a base of operations for the time being.

Eri had also arrived to heal Mirio and the rest of the injured heroes, restoring them to tip-top condition, Red Hood coming along as her guard. 

Katsuma and his sister were also taken to the factory and were being looked after by the other heroes while the Justice League figured out what to do.

"Our first priority should be getting the child off the Island and to somewhere secure," Hawkgirl said. "I suggest keeping him at the Hall of Justice." 

"But if we do that then the villains might attack the civilians looking for him." Nejire pointed out.

"The villain Nine had been known to be able to wipe out entire cities in minutes, and he seems to have access to a scanning quirk that allowed him to almost immediately find the child, there is a chance that he could portal onto the Island, realize the child isn't here, and destroy the Island," Momo said. 

"Are you suggesting we leave the child here?" Hawkgirl asked, Momo, clearly not liking that suggestion.

"When dealing with villains as versatile and as powerful as these ones, you have to take into account how we're going to keep them from just killing the civilians." Momo reminded her. "Do any of you have any better plans to keep them from killing everyone?"

"Why don't we just evacuate the civilians off the Island?" Tensei suggested.

"We won't have the time. I suspect they will attack early in the morning." Momo said.

"That's only a few hours from now. Wouldn't they need more time to recover?" Tamaki asked.

"They don't have the time. From their perspective the longer they wait the longer we have to get the child off the Island. Not to mention that now that we know they exist, they won't want to give us too much time to prepare. Plus they almost definitely will have been enhanced by Bane's Venom, and from the reports, I got from my friends, they were already extremely powerful, so there is a chance that they could pose a significant threat alongside Nine." Momo explained. 

"Well, I could probably get everyone off in a couple of hours," Tensei said. 

"Maybe. But the amount of energy that would require would use up all the food reserves you have on you, and you would most definitely be out of the fight before it even started." Momo said. "We can't afford to lose one of our strongest allies in a battle like this. And going back to Japan and gathering more heroes would take too long, so we only have Us, my classmates, Eri, and Red Hood."

"Tch. I hate to say it but she's right. We can't afford to take the kid away otherwise everyone on this Island fucking dies." Bakugo said. "And the fucker could even start blowing up cities across Japan demanding the kid."

"Let's put it to a vote," Melissa said over their earpieces. "All in favor of taking the kid off the Island say raise your hand." 

No one raised their hand.

"I can't say that I want to doom the entire Island. And I don't have any other solution." Hawkgirl lamented.

"All opposed," Melissa said. 

Bakugo, Momo, and Mirio raised their hands.

"Really? I didn't think you would advocate for this plan as well." Melissa said.

"Well if we take him off the Island then everyone else is in danger. But if we just keep the boy with us then there won't be any problems." Mirio said confidently.

"The problem is that we would be leaving a child close to an active battle, with a villain who is specifically after him," Hawkgirl said. "We would be leaving him in an extremely dangerous situation." 

Mirio shook his head. "Dangerous? As long as we're there to defend him, nothing is going to happen to him."

"You're being too optimistic. What if something goes wrong." Hawkgirl argued.

"We can't save anyone if the kid isn't here. But if we leave the kid here, then all we have to do is defend him." Mirio smiled confidently, "We have to focus on what we can do, and do everything in our power to save who we can! We are the Justice League! The number one hero group in the world! When we work together! We never fail!"

"Tell that to Batman," Bakugo growled. 

Mirio's smile faltered for a second, before returning with a slight sadness behind it. "Our fight with Doomsday...did not end in failure. Batman sacrificed himself to beat that monster. Thanks to him, we beat Doomsday, and we made Cadmus and Luthor pay for what they did! Considering that a defeat would be an insult to Batman's final act as a hero! The Justice League has never lost yet! And we're not going to now! Not ever!"

Mirio's declaration raised the spirits of his allies, bringing smiles to the faces of Tamaki, Nejire, and Tensei. 

Bakugo smirked. "Heh. Looks like you're right about something for once toon face. We're the fucking Justice League, we're not gonna lose to some drugged up assholes!" 

"Well, technically we're on the same drug." Tamaki pointed out. "But I agree with Mirio. I vote to keep the boy here." 

"Me too!" Nejire raised her hand eagerly.

"Worse comes to worst I can probably just grab the kid if Nine gets too close anyway. I agree!" Tensei said. 

"I am also in agreement," Melissa said. 

Everyone looked at Hawkgirl. Waiting for her answer.

"What. The vote is already decided, it doesn't need to be unanimous." Hawkgirl crossed her arms in defiance.

"Yeah but after a speech like that, we need it to be unanimous!" Tensei said. "Come on you know you want to!"

"Come on Hawkgirl!" Nejire said.

"Just vote so we can move on," Momo said. 

"Don't ruin the fucking mood bird bitch!" Bakugo said.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Tensei, Mirio, and Nejire chanted, with Tamaki chanting very very quietly.

"Fine I agree, we keep the boy here!" Hawkgirl shouted.

"Alright!" Tensei shouted in celebration, quickly high-fiving his friends.

"Now that, that's over let us address another important point," Melissa said. "Nine. Are we going to authorize lethal force." 

As top-level professional heroes who have saved Japan countless times, they were given permission by the government to kill villains should they feel the need. 

Of course, Izuku had an issue with this and convinced the others to put the matter of Lethal force to a vote. If any member of the League used lethal force without permission of the other members, then there would be a meeting to decide if their actions were justified, with punishment ranging from getting kicked out of the League, to even getting your hero license revoked and being put in prison. 

"No/Yes." Mirio and Bakugo said at the same time, before looking at each other.

"These guys were already no fucking joke, and now their gonna have Venom." Bakugo snarled. "And from first-hand experience, that shit is powerful!" 

"And if we are keeping the kid here, it would be irresponsible of us to not at least keep the option open mid-fight," Hawkgirl said. 

"We shouldn't be taking human lives. Period." Mirio stated. "Heroes are supposed to preserve lives! Killing villains means doing the exact opposite of that job!"

"We know Mirio. You and Izuku have said this. Every. Single. Time, this argument happens." Melissa sighed, she hated when they had to vote on this. "Everyone who agrees."

Bakugo and Hawkgirl raised their hands.

"And all opposed," Melissa said. 

Mirio raised his hand.

"Well I'm not voting on this as perusal, so it's two votes against two votes," Melissa said. 

"What the fuck!? What the hell are you smoking? Only toon face was opposed!" Bakugo pointed out.

"I added in Izuku's vote," Melissa said. "We all know what he would have voted." 

"That's bullshit!" Bakugo protested. 

"All in favor that that's not bullshit, raise your hand," Melissa said. 

Tamaki, Nejire, Tensei, and Mirio raised their hands.

"So as I said it's two votes against two votes," Melissa said. "Who is gonna be the tie-breaker. Remember if no one breaks the tie then it goes to Mirio." 

Tensei gave a long sigh. "I'll break it. I say lethal force should be an open option in a situation like this."

Mirio gave Tensei a disappointed look before turning to Tamaki.

Tamaki winced trying not to look at his best friend. He was almost a hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to kill anyone, he hated the thought. But with a child so close to such dangerous opponents, wouldn't it seem irresponsible to not allow someone like Bakugo to kill a villain if it was absolutely necessary.

Having no luck with Tamaki, Mirio gave Momo a pleading look.

This was the first time Momo had ever voted on lethal force. And she was very conflicted.

Izuku had always been heavily against heroes killing. Saying it should only ever even be considered if a hero has exhausted every other option, and even then there should be some sort of repercussion for it. And he had drilled that message into her head while she was under his tutelage and she didn't disagree.

However, he also taught her that she should look at every option, and spare no expense when it came to saving innocent lives. 

These two statements seemed to clash at times, as Momo would often contemplate her willingness to take a villain's life if it meant saving an innocent.

And while she never found a definitive answer to that question, her position on this vote was decided by one factor.

Even if everyone voted that lethal force would be allowed, that only meant that they had the option to kill the villain, not that they absolutely had to kill the villain. Voting against lethal force eliminated an option, but voting for it(or just not saying anything at all in this case) she was leaving an option open. And in a messy battle like this, keeping options open seemed like the better idea objectively.

That being said, she still disliked the idea of murder, and she could practically feel Izuku's disappointed scowl coming from the great beyond, so she would just say silent and let Bakugo, Hawkgirl, and Tensei win this vote for her. 

Mirio gave one last desperate look at Nejire before immediately deflating, as he saw that Nejire had purposely spaced out of the conversation.

He couldn't convince Melissa as she had decided she wouldn't be able to vote on the matter of lethal force, considering she was an off the field member.

Mirio grit his teeth as he knew he had been defeated.

"Well, it looks like it's been decided. Lethal force will be allowed should you need to resort to it." Melissa said. 

_Well, hopefully, we can still avoid that. _Mirio thought. _I can feel Izuku turning in his grave. Or wherever his body is. _

Meanwhile, in a desert somewhere. 

Toga laid on a sleeping bag, staring at the night sky with her ever-present grin. 

"You know I always thought that just sitting down and looking at the sky would get boring. But after being stuck in a desert for who knows how long with nothing to do, it's actually really nice." She said, before turning to Izuku's decomposing corpse, which she had also put in a sleeping bag, that had somehow turned on its face. "Huh. Well either the wind did that, or the League is using lethal force again. Probably the wind. Twice! Turn Izuku's body over would ya!" 

"Why do I have to do it?! I'm one my way!"

Back at the meeting.

"Alright, now let's get to the main point of this discussion. Nine." Momo said.

"Yeah, I've been wondering how the fuck bat breath is still alive?" Bakugo asked. "The fucking report makes this guy sound way out of her league." 

"He seemed to be restraining himself. He started off only sparingly using any of his quirks and rarely combining them. As the fight went on he started using more and more of his quirk and combining them more and more. By the time Mirio showed up, he started seemingly going all out." Momo said. "Comparing this to Nine's behavior before he obtained these new powers, he attacked very rarely, and his attacks were always over in a matter of minutes. As if he didn't want to use his quirk for very long." 

"Then we looked at the boy's quirk, Cellular activation, and came to the conclusion that while Nine's quirk was extremely powerful, it must have come with a devastating drawback. Most likely some form of cellular degeneration." Melissa said. "And it's possible that his other quirks also aggravate the issue."

"That would mean that using his quirks would literally kill him," Hawkgirl noted. 

"And that would explain why he wants the boy so badly," Tensei said. "If he could get the boy, then he would be able to use all those quirks without any issue." 

"Not to mention he would still have his ability to steal quirks, basically making him a new All for One in an age with even more powerful quirks available." Momo pointed out.

"Man, it sure is a good thing that Momo decided to come to this Island," Mirio said. 

"Yeah what are the odds," Nejire said? "Bet Bakugo is glad we let you go huh?" 

Bakugo growled in response.

"If he can't overuse his quirks then that could be a weakness, although if he does get Venom, then the effects of the cellular degeneration will most likely be decreased," Momo said. "But if we can't beat him with force alone, then we could try and lead him away from where the boy is and try to outlast him." 

"I think we should hold off on the strategic talk until the other's get here, we're gonna need their help," Tamaki spoke up. 

"Makes sense. Flash, get everyone's asses in here!" Bakugo gave a feral grin. "It's time for a battle plan!"

Later.

Mahoro held her still sleeping younger brother close to her.

Momo had made a bed for the two of them to sleep, but Mahoro couldn't sleep. Even with heroes constantly patrolling the room they were in, she was still worried that at any moment a portal could open and that the villain would take her brother.

The door opened and Mehoro tensed slightly, before relaxing when Momo entered the room.

"How are you two doing?" Momo asked, keeping her voice low enough to not wake up Katsuma.

"What's going on?" Mahoro asked, also trying not to wake up her brother despite her internal panic.

"Right now, there is a very dangerous villain after your brother," Momo said, making the girl's eyes widen in fear. "We can't take him off the Island otherwise he might kill everyone else on the Island. But we have plenty of heroes to take him on and we have a plan. We're going to move you both to a new location in a few hours, so just sit tight." 

Mahoro was scared, but she still shook her head. "O-ok."

Momo smiled, trying to comfort the obviously scared girl. "You're such a brave girl. Now I need you to go to sleep."

Momo crushed a sleep gas pellet right in the girl's face, causing her to pass out immediately.

Momo then crushed another pellet in front of Katsuma's face, making sure they breathed in the gas.

The gas would keep them asleep for a least a day or so. It would make it easy to separate the two. There was no need to keep Mahoro so close to a battle, and if she separated her from her brother while she was conscious, then it's almost certain that she would do something stupid. This way, hopefully, they could finish the fight and reunite the two before they even knew they were separated. 

This wasn't going to be an easy fight. But she would rather die than let anything happen to these children. But given her role in this battle, she just might have to kill for them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning and all the heroes were on high alert.

The heroes had moved into the abandoned castle, keeping Katsuma inside. None of them had gotten any sleep, but Eri had rewinded their bodies back to when they were fully rested, so there was no issue with that.

"Any sign of them?" Bakugo asked Mirio through the coms.

Mirio was flying above the castle, using his super senses to keep watch for any attacks. "Not yet. Is the jammer still active?"

"Positive," Momo confirmed. 

The League had put up a generator that would interfere with any kind of radar or scanning quirk, so Nine couldn't just make a portal into the exact room that Katsuma was in and take him. Nine could still use his scan quirk to follow the interference itself, it would just take a lot longer.

Then Mirio heard something.

Something was moving through the water. Something big.

Mirio looked at the sea with his X-ray vision, and he saw a massive beast-like skeleton moving towards them. It looked about as big as the castle itself.

Then he heard something else, this time underground. He used his X-ray vision again, and saw lots of red hair, moving through the underground cave system.

And once again he heard something else moving through the forest. Another look revealed wrappings taking over rocks and turning them into puppets, as a massive army of wrapped up objects was marching their way.

"They found us. Chimera is moving through the water behind us, Slice is moving in the caves under us, and Mummy is making an army to come towards us." Mirio reported. "And their enhanced quirks seem to be exactly like Batwoman predicted. No sign of Nine or Bane...wait a minute. Never mind. They're right in front of us."

Nine and Bane walked out of a portal, strutting towards the castle as the clouds above the castle began to darken.

"I see em," Bakugo said. 

Hawkgirl flew next to Mirio, getting into position.

"Wait for them to get closer," Momo said. 

Chimera emerged from the water, showing off his new appearance. Apart from his now-massive size, he was also sporting bat-like wings on his back, his claws were now bright green, his reptile-like tail had changed to become a giant snake, his body had draconic scales covering certain parts of him, he had two horns coming off the top of his head, and lastly he now had a giant dragon-like face coming out of his torso. 

"God that is one ugly bastard," Bakugo said. "Can we fucking attack now?" 

"Yes," Momo confirmed. "All heroes! Attack!" 

With that order, the battle commenced.

Hawkgirl sent out a flurry of feathers at Nine and Bane obscuring both of their visions.

Hawkgirl, Aka, Senshi Takami. Quirk: Valkyrie, being a genetically altered clone of Hawks, she has all his abilities and more. Her feathers are stronger than Hawks and grow back in two seconds after being sent out. She also had enhanced strength and durability and was equipped with an electric mace. 

Bane flicked his fingers, creating a gust of wind that made the feathers fly off.

Mirio flew out from the shroud of feathers, and uppercut Bane in the jaw, sending him flying into the sky.

Mirio charged at full speed at Bane and kept punching him rapidly in the chest to keep sending him higher. 

Bane grabbed Mirio's fist, stopping his attack, before grabbing Mirio's head and kneeing him in the face.

"Gah!" Mirio cried out as blood leaked from his nose. _He got stronger again. It's like every time I see him he just keeps improving that drug!  
_

Bane held up Mirio's head, ready to punch him. Mirio tried to struggle his way out of Bane's hand but to no avail. "You will not be victorious this time Lemillion, I have spent every second since my defeat, thinking of ways to improve my Venom. To become even stronger than you! Now I am-"

Before Bane could continue, Hawkgirl flew up and hit Bane in the face with her mace, stunning him and allowing Mirio to uppercut him even higher into the sky.

"Thanks," Mirio said while wiping the blood from his face. 

"Less talking, more uppercutting," Hawkgirl said. "I'm guessing he's stronger then he was last time." 

"Yup. He's determined I'll give him that." Mirio cracked a smile. "But I'm even more determined! POWER!"

Back on the ground.

"Let's fight metal face!" Bakugo shouted while propelling himself right at Nine.

Nine raised his fingers to blast Bakugo out of the sky, but Tensei ran at full speed, punching Nine in the face, not really doing much damage but managing to stun Nine long enough for Bakugo to get close.

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted as he unleashed a point-blank explosion right at Nine's chest. 

**KABOOM. **

Ground Zero, Aka, Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Destruction. After using Venom(something he was VERY reluctant to do and constantly complains about.) Bakugo's quirk had evolved and changed significantly. Now rather than nitroglycerin, Bakugo sweated a unique liquid that was even more powerful, Bakugo was now able to explode from any part of his body, and he was more resilient to his own explosions.

Bakugo put his hands together. "ROCKET BURST!"

A massive blast exploded from Bakugo's hand, reassembling the blast off of a rocket.

Nine, after getting blown back by that first explosion, Nine immediately put up a barrier to block the rest of Bakugo's attacks.

Bakugo's attacks were relentless, but Nine's shield held up, and he summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky to strike Bakugo.

Bakugo used his explosion to propel himself backward, barely getting out of the way of the lightning strike. 

Nine, with his enhanced abilities, summoned several more bolts of lighting, forcing Bakugo to go on the defense as he was barely able to dodge the lightning.

Nine stirred up the winds, making tornadoes across the battlefield.

Bakugo fought against the strong winds, trying to use his explosions to keep himself steady, but this essentially kept him in place, giving Nine the chance to attack.

Light flashed in the skies as Nine made the strongest bolt of lighting he could, before bringing it down on to the hero.

Before the lightning could come down on Bakugo, some tape wrapped around his waist and pulled him away.

"You ok?" Sero asked, letting Bakugo go.

"I'm fine! Where the hell is round face with those rocks?!" Bakugo asked.

"Well the explosions and tornadoes probably slowed her down a bit but they should be coming soo-" Sero was cut off when he heard a loud rumbling coming from uphill. "There it is."

Bakugo and Sero went into the air to avoid the landslide that was coming downhill, right towards Nine.

Nine made a multi-barrier to block the oncoming boulders, leaving him stuck in place as he was blocking the landslide. 

"He's in position!" Bakugo shouted into the coms.

Then, from the castle, missiles launched out and homed in right at Nine.

Nine's eyes widened, and he put up a barrier above him to block the missiles and braced himself for impact. 

**KABOOM! **

Sero looked away from the blinding light of the explosion, while Bakugo just stared directly at it while the mushroom cloud formed.

"You think that finished him off?" Sero asked.

"Not a fucking chance," Bakugo said. 

Meanwhile Underground.

Slice fell on her ass as the explosion from up above, shook the entire cave system.

Parts of the cave collapsed, blocking off the way forward.

"Damn it!" Slice cursed. She had been told by Nine to take the underground route and try to sneak into the castle and take the kid while he and the other's distracted the heroes.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way!" Slice said, turning her hair into a big drill.

Then suddenly, acid shot out of one of the holes in the cave floor and destroyed her hair drill.

"What!?" Slice shouted in alarm. Looking at the dark cave more closely, she could see tiny holes in the floor. "It's a trap!"

"RAGNAROK!" Came Tokoyami's booming voice from the dark cavern behind her.

The huge monstrosity that was Dark Shadow came rushing at Slice, who sent out as much hair as she could to stop him.

Dark Shadow started pushing through the mass of hair, but Slice just kept making her hair grow, and grow, and grow, eventually having enough hair to keep Dark Shadow at bay.

Before she could make more hair to overwhelm Dark Shadow, acid shot out from the holes onto her hair.

"AH! Not again!" Slice shouted as her hair started to melt. She was about to send some hair into the hole's to go chase down Mina, but then she felt a very cold hand on her head.

"Sub Zero," Todoroki said calmly before freezing Slice's entire body and hair, instantly. 

The cave was dead quiet for a while, as the heroes stood ready, waiting to see if the villain broke out of the ice.

After a couple minutes passed, the heroes relaxed as the villain stayed frozen. 

"Whew. That was easier than I thought!" Mina said while crawling out of one of the holes in the ground.

"After Momo predicted what their evolved quirks would be like, all they had to do was plan against them," Todoroki said. "All I needed to do was get close and freeze her body. Once her hair was out of the way she had no defense against being frozen." 

"What happens if she thaws out?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's a deep freeze. Even if she thaws out she won't be moving for a few days." Todoroki explained. "Now let's hurry. Let's see if we can help the others."

"Wait," Tokoyami said, taking a needle from his belt and stabbing Slice through the Ice with it. After the needle filled up with blood, Tokoyami pulled it out. "Alright now let us go." 

The other two nodded and ran to go assist their friends.

"Makes me wish Raven hadn't stayed behind." Tokoyami sighed.

Meanwhile, in the forest.

Nejire smiled at the sight before her, an army of mummies was marching towards her, with Mummy himself in the back, converting any rocks, rubble and any inorganic material into more minions for him to use.

Mummy smirked under his wrappings. _Did they only send her up against me? They must be underestimating me! _

Mummy's minions ran out at Nejire, who just stood there and smiled at them.

_Wow, his quirk is really strong! Looks like he can turn anything non-living into a mummy! I wonder if he could take control of clothes? Does their durability, speed or power depend on what they were made of originally? Can he add more bandages to improve their performance? I have so many questions! _Nejire raised her hands up towards the oncoming army and charged up her attack. _But I do know one thing about his quirk though. It's not very good against strong spread attacks! _

"GRING WAVE!" Nejire shouted, and from her hands exploded huge literal waves of destruction.

Her waves washed over every last one of the mummies, destroying them in an instant.

Mummy's eyes widened in fear as the literal death waves came towards him, as he started getting flashbacks to Aoyama's laser. "No! NO!"

Mummy wrapped himself up in as many bandages as he could, putting himself into a big ball of bandages before the wave washed over him as well.

After a minute or two, the wave dispersed, leaving behind a trail of destruction. Miles and miles of destroyed land going out as far as the eye could see. And in the center of it was a very, very injured and barely conscious Mummy.

Nejire Hado. Quirk: Wave Motion Plus. After taking Venom, her quirk has become both more powerful, and versatile as well.

Nejire flew over to Mummy to check him. "Oh good, you're still alive!" 

"I've never seen...you use it like that before." Mummy groaned.

"Since I work in the city and don't fight armies that often so I don't get the chance to do that a lot!" Nejire said excitedly. "So thanks for that! It was really fun!"

"Screw you," Mummy said before passing out. 

Meanwhile

Chimera loomed over the castle, looking at the heroes that were battling Nine.

He opened his mouth, charging a beam, ready to strike Nine's attackers. But before he could fire it, a large snake came out of the water and wrapped around Chimera's throat, pulling his head back and causing him to shoot his beam off into the sky.

The rest of the snake's body came out of the water, appearing to look like that of a dragon with even more scaly snakeheads, making the creature a hydra. 

Sun Eater, Aka, Tamaki Amajiki. Quirk: Manifest Plus. Like his friends, Tamaki also used Venom to increase the power and efficiency of his quirk. Now when he eats something, he can manifest a physical characteristic of what he ate, even after it's left his body, allowing him to have a wide variety of transformations at any given moment. He can also has more flexibility with his transformations, and can even copy people's quirks if he consumes their DNA. (Although it's agreed that he not do it too often.) He has already consumed the DNA of Ryukyu and Mirio(Pre One for All, and pre him losing his original quirk.)

Tamaki used two of his hydra heads and sunk their teeth into Chimera's flesh, his fangs pumping toxin into the villain's bloodstream. 

"RAHHHH!" Chimera shouted out in pain.

Chimera used his snake tail to bite into Tamaki, pumping in his own venom into Tamaki's body. This was not very effective, as Tamaki had eaten plenty of animals with high poison resistance.

Seeing as this was ineffective, Chimera used his massive claws and ripped off the head that was wrapped around his throat. 

"WAHHGAH!" Tamaki roared in pain, his two heads pulling out of Chimera.

Chimera grabbed at Tamaki's body, lifting him up into the air before throwing him down into the water, making huge waves.

Chimera was about to charge up a laser to fire at Tamaki when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his legs. "GAHH! What the fuck!?" 

Chimera raised one of his legs out of the water and saw dozens of sharks were biting onto him, gnawing into his flesh. Courtesy of Koda. 

With Chimera distracted, Tamaki used this time to recover and go on the offensive. Tamaki sent two of his heads through the ground with permeation, before making them pop out near Chimera's feet, wrapping them around them and tripping Chimera, causing him to fall into the water.

With his mission complete, Tamaki unwrapped his heads and brought them back to his body. Then he started to change, his snakeheads slithered back into his body, which became less dragonic and more serpent-like. In a few seconds, Tamaki had changed from hydra to a Leviathan, before sinking into the ground. 

Chimera started pulling himself up, which was difficult as Tamaki's toxin had started to take effect, already his body felt unresponsive and his vision was blurry. "Damn it!"

Managing to get to his feet, Chimera looked around for his opponent. "Where the hell did he-"

"Hey ugly!"

Chimera turned around, now facing the castle.

Toru stood at the top of the castle with a megaphone, fully clad in her stealth suit. "Say cheese!"

Toru then exploded with light, blinding Chimera.

"AHHH!" Chimera shouted as he covered his eyes.

"Now!" Toru shouted into the coms.

Then Tsuyu blasted out of the water, carrying Kaminari with her tongue. She scaled the giant villain, hopping and leaping until she reached the top on the villain's head.

Tsuyu quickly lept off of Chimera and back onto land.

"Chargebolt is in place." Tsuyu said. "Your turn Sun-Eater." 

Tamaki rose out of the ground and wrapped his large, snake-like body around Chimera. 

"Alright, Sun Eater let's do this!" Kaminari said, holding onto Chimera's hair. "DUAL SHOCK!" 

Kaminari activated his quirk, and Tamaki activated his electric eel powers, and since Chimera was covered head to toe in water, the electricity spread all throughout his massive body, giving him a nasty shock!

"RAHHHHH!" Chimera cried out in pain as electricity flowed through him. 

After about half a minute, the attack stopped, leaving Chimera fried and unconscious. And with a few dozen dead sharks at his feet.

"Weeyyy." Kaminari used full power, so now his brain was fried.

Chimera fell over, causing Kaminari to go flying off his head, and fall towards the water below, only to be grabbed by Tsuyu's tongue.

Tamaki transformed himself into a dragon, taking flight above the area where Chimera fell. He turned his fingers into tentacles and used them to lift Chimera's upper body out of the water.

He sat Chimera upright against the land, making sure he wouldn't drown.

Tamaki flew back to the castle, landing where the rest of his allies were standing before transforming back to normal.

"Mission complete." Tsuyu said into the coms. "Jiro, Shoji, what's going on with everyone else?"

"Wheeey!?" Kaminari derped.

Jiro was on the ground, using her earphone jack to hear what was going on underground with the team that was fighting Slice. And Shoji was on the castle, using his quirk to see what was going on with Nejire and the team fighting Nine.

"Everyone is done underground, they'll be resurfacing soon," Jiro said. 

"Nejire is done dealing with Mummy, I can't see Lemillion and Hawkgirl anymore so that's a good sign, and Bakugo and the others are still engaged against Nine and they haven't done much to him it seems," Shoji said. 

"Alright, all teams besides Mirio and Hawkgirl, join up with Ground Zero's team and attack Nine," Momo ordered through the coms. "Except Kaminari. Froppy get him inside before joining everyone." 

"Got it. Kero." Tsuyu said before hopping away with Kaminari.

Back with Mirio.

A high-speed battle high in the sky was taking place, Bane and Mirio were locked in rapid punch competition, Mirio pushing himself to keep up with Bane's enhanced strength, his muscles growing and his bones cracking with each clash. 

Hawkgirl came up behind him and swung her mace at his head, but Bane grabbed the mace, tanking the shock and swinging it around, hitting Mirio with Hawkgirl.

"AHH!" Hawkgirl and Mirio cried as they were blown back.

Bane kicked the air behind him, sending him flying towards his enemies with his fist cocked and ready to strike.

Mirio recovered in the nick of time, and blew out his super-breath, making winds so strong they managed to slow Bane down, giving him time to blast his heat vision right at Bane's chest, sending him flying up. 

"We need to synchronize our attacks. He's too strong and fast for us to do this otherwise." Mirio said.

"Right," Hawkgirl said. "You hit low, I'll hit high." 

"Got it!" Mirio smiled as they flew off towards Bane.

When Bane was in sight, Mirio charged at him and aimed a punch at Bane's chest, which Bane caught, he threw another punch at Bane's chest, which was again caught by Bane. But then Hawkgirl flew up and hit Bane in the head with her mace.

With Bane recoiling, Mirio spun Bane around, before throwing him up, higher into the sky.

The heroes flew up and Hawkgirl shot out a lot of her feathers at Bane, covering his field of view. 

Bane clapped, causing the feathers to get blown away by the wind, but this gave Mirio the opening to uppercut Bane, sending him even higher up.

The two heroes used their numbers and mobility advantage to keep landing hits and sending the villain higher, and higher.

Hawkgirl landed another hit to Bane's jaw, sending him flying up.

Hawkgirl started breathing heavily, struggling to get air at such a high altitude.

"Damn it. Looks like this is as far as I go." Hawkgirl said. "It's all up to you Mirio. Here."

Hawkgirl shot out more of her feathers, covering Mirio in feathery armor. It wouldn't do much against Bane, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks! I won't let you down!" Mirio gave her a thumbs up, before flying off to fight Bane.

It didn't take long as Bane was charging right at him.

_I have to do the rest by myself. _Mirio thought as blue lightning crackled around his body. _I need to do it now! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! _

"One for All! 1,000,000%! POWER!" Mirio's power exploded, and he flew at Bane with a speed that was too much for even him. 

He hit Bane right in the chest.

**FWOOM! **

Bane gasped as the air was knocked right out of him, as he was sent higher and higher.

With insane speed, Mirio charged at Bane, gabbing him and flying them higher up.

Bane hit Mirio's back repeatedly, causing the hero immense pain, along with the pain that using this much of his power already caused him, but he pushed on and kept flying them both higher. 

Bane started noticing it was getting colder, and harder to breathe. He tried to kick the air to put up some resistance. But there was one problem.

There was no air.

Mirio had flown the two of them all the way into space.

Mirio pushed him away and watched as Bane struggled helplessly in the vacuum of space. _Even if you become stronger and faster than me Bane, I still have a few tricks that can help me get the upper hand. _

Photosynthesis, one of the quirks Mirio was provided by One for All, allowed the user to survive using only sunlight. No need for food, water or even air. That combined with his super-enhanced body which could survive the harmful effects of space, allowed Mirio to survive just fine in this extremely hostile environment. 

Bane on the other hand, while he had an extremely durable body, could not survive without air. And with nothing to kick off of, all he could do was curse Lemillion in his head.

_Damn you Lemillion! This is not...the end…_Were Bane's last thoughts as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Mirio powered down. _Alright. If everything went as planned, then the other villains should already be down. All we have to do is take care of Nine. _

Mirio used his supervision to find his target, before taking Bane's body and flying downwards. 

Back with Nine.

Nine made portals all around Bakugo, shooting out lasers and dragon through them while using his lighting to cut off and aerial escape. 

Bakugo blew up the dragons and tried to dodge the lasers and lightning but was unable to dodge them all in time and was hit in the chest.

"GAH!" Bakugo spat out some blood as he was knocked out of the air.

Nine made a portal below Bakugo and stuck his hand through it, intending for Bakugo to fall into his hand and allowing Nine to drain Bakugo's strength.

But before that could happen, Tensei grabbed Bakugo out of the air before running away with him.

With no heroes in his way for the moment, Nine charged up his body with the power he took from Mirio earlier, intending to use his speed to at least get a lot closer to the castle before they could send any more heroes at him. 

But he didn't make it very far before he found himself stuck on something. He looked down and saw the ground was littered with clusters of Mineta's purple balls stuck on the ground.

Nine pried the ball off his foot and threw it away. Then he summoned Lightning down on top of all the balls, destroying them and setting the ground on fire.

_Damn these heroes! _Nine thought. _They must have figured out about my cellular degeneration, and are trying to make me exert myself. If it weren't for Bane's Venom I would be hunched over by now. Hopefully, that brutish monster can at least hold Lemillion off for- _

It was then that he heard a loud noise coming from directly above him, he looked up and saw a flaming ball coming down right on top of him. It was Bane's unconscious body that Mirio was flying full speed right at Nine.

Nine put up as many barriers as he could in the few seconds he had before the impact came. 

**POOWM! **

Bane's body hit the barriers with an explosive impact. Surrounding the entire area in a blinding light.

The ground shook as the impact caused an earthquake across the entire Island. 

Inside the castle everyone of the heroes braced themselves.

After a few minutes, the flash dissipated, the earthquakes stopped. The section of land that was hit had sunken into the water, leaving nothing behind but jagged rocks.

"Is everyone ok?" Momo asked through the coms.

After getting various conformations that everyone was fine, Momo spoke again.

"Lemillion where are you?" Momo asked.

"In the water." Mirio groaned. He had dropped Bane before he hit the barrier, but he still got caught up in the blast and was sent flying into the water.

"Are you heavily injured?" Momo asked. "Eri's passed out so we won't be able to heal you."

"I'm fine," Mirio said. In truth, he had quite the number of injuries from both his fight with Bane and the explosion, but all in all he could definitely still keep fighting. 

"Then I need you to get up in the air and look for Nine. We can't let him escape." Momo ordered.

"Right," Mirio said, before flying up out of the water and into the skies above. He got an overview of the battleground and used his supervision and X-ray vision to try and find the villain. 

"Nope. No sight of him. Or Bane for that matter." Mirio sighed. "Why is it so many villains have teleportation quirks. I mean I know he stole his, but just, in general, why is it we have to deal with so many villains with warp quirks?" 

"Focus," Momo said. "Look around some more to see if he's close then-" 

"Wait." Mirio looked down and saw Nine walking through one of his portals, this time much closer but not exactly at the Castle. He was heavily injured and his clothes were heavily torn, the metal mask around his face was destroyed. "He's here. In front of the castle."

"All right, final attack team, go!" Momo said.

With that, the heroes all charged at Nine. Ground Zero, Hawkgirl, Flash, Sun Eater, Nejire, Mirio, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Aoyama all went out on the attack. 

Aoyama shot off a charged beam right at Nine, who made a barrier to block it.

Tamaki ran at Nine with cheetah legs, before jumping right through his barrier with permeation, transforming his arms into tentacles and wrapping them around Nine, then giving him an extreme shock.

Which did absolutely nothing, as Nine used his laser fingers to cut off the tentacle, and then to shot Tamaki in the chest, sending him flying through the barrier.

Tensei ran at Nine, ready to punch him, only for his fist to get caught much to his surprise.

Nine tossed Tensei aside, before using his hand to put up a barrier and block Bakugo's explosion.

Bakugo kept up with unrelenting explosions, but Nine's barrier stayed up.

Nine curved the barrier around him, covering him completely from any attacks.

"He's going on the defensive," Mirio noted. 

"That doesn't make any sense. If his quirks cause cellular degeneration then going on the defensive would still cause him to take damage." Momo noted. "What is he-"

**BOOM! **

A powerful bolt of lightning crashed into the ground behind the heroes, cutting through the ground like a knife through butter.

The lightning acted abnormally and kept cutting through the ground like a saw.

When the lightning stopped, the land had been carved in two, and the ground that the castle was standing on began falling into the water.

"The castle!" Tokoyami shouted.

Inside the castle, the heroes inside took hold of something, Mineta threw out his balls to his classmates, giving something to help them hold on, and Sato grabbed Katsuma and Eri and kept them in his arms for protection.

Before the castle could fall into the water, Nine opened a giant portal that swallowed the castle, spitting it out much farther away from the battlefield.

The castle crashed into the ground, destroying most of it, but everyone was fine thanks to Mineta's balls.

The heroes stood in stunned silence for a moment, and Nine used this opportunity to speak.

"When I came to this island in the middle of nowhere with a population of practically no one, I did not expect about twenty heroes and a member of the justice league to be here. And since then you have bombed me, shot missiles at, hit me with lasers, and dropped a luchador on me from orbit." Nine said, his fury present in each of his words. "And now that I don't have to worry about accidentally killing the child. I am done with all of you!"

With that, Nine started using the full extent of his quirks. Summoning massive tornadoes hail the size of boulders, huge bolts of lightning, and enormous earthquakes. 

The cliffside is now completely destroyed, reduced to rocks getting carried away by the winds, as everyone but Mirio got swept away in the winds, being thrown around by the tornados and beaten by the hail.

Mirio grit his teeth as he looked up at the stormy sky.

"SMASH!" Mirio said as he punched the sky, kicking up winds and causing the dark clouds to disperse, and thus returned the weather to normal.

With the winds coming to a manageable level, the other heroes managed to steady themselves in the air, except for Flash, Todoroki, and Aoyama, who can't fly. 

Hawkgirl sent out her feathers to catch her falling allies, making platforms of feathers below them, while Tamaki, Bakugo, Nejire, and Tokoyami went to attack Nine.

"His weather powers are too strong, I'll keep him from using his weather manipulation," Mirio said, continuously punching away the clouds and stirring winds. 

"Todoroki we need ground!" Hawkgirl said.

"Get me to the water," Todoroki said. 

Hawkgirl lowered Todoroki down to the water. Todoroki brought his right hand to the water's surface, and then instantly froze it, making a couple miles of ice.

Hawkgirl lowered Aoyama and Flash onto the ice and they all looked up at Nine who was fighting the others.

Nine was wrapped up in his barrier, using portals to attack so he didn't break it.

Portals opened up all around Nejire as lasers and dragons flew out at her.

Nejire's energy wave's burst out of her, destroying all the attacks coming at her.

Tamaki turned his fingers into tentacles, with scorpion stingers on the end, using permeation to get them through the barrier, he then stuck the stingers into Nine's open wounds, pumping in as much poison as he could before Nine cut off the tentacles with his laser fingers.

Using this distraction as an opportunity, Bakugo and Nejire flew next to each other.

"Hey, sparkly! Half and Half!" Bakugo said, talking to Aoyama. "Get your dick laser and fire ready we're gonna fire!" 

"It is not a crotch laser! It is a navel laser!" Aoyama corrected.

The four of them charged up their attacks, Nejire's gauntlets opening up and then sticking together allowing for a stronger and more focused attack.

"FIRE!" Bakugo shouted. "Ap shot!"

"Focus beam!" Nejire cried.

"Supernova!" Todoroki said.

"Shining laser!" Aoyama screamed.

All four of them fired their most powerful attacks right at Nine, hitting the barrier head-on. 

Nine's barrier immediately started to crack, as he struggled to reinforce it. The four of them kept up the pressure.

Up above Mirio, who was trying to keep the clouds away, now had an opening as Nine was too preoccupied to try and use his weather quirk.

Mirio charged up his heat vision, before adding it to the blast that were already pressing against Nine's barrier.

The cracks spread faster and faster as Nine was unable to match the power of the five of them. Then he had an idea.

As the barrier was breaking, he created a portal in front of him and a portal next to Bakugo and Nejire. 

When the blast came at Nine they went through the portal, and all that destructive power hit Bakugo and Nejire head-on. 

**Boom! **

"Bakugo! Nejire!" Mirio and the others stopped their attack and looked at the smoke that had come from the blast hitting their two friends.

Bakugo and Nejire fell out of the smoke, wounded and unconscious.

"Damn it!" Hawkgirl said as she sent out some of her feathers to catch them and bring them down to the ice. "Flash get them out of here!"

Tensei grabbed Bakugo and Nejire and ran them back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Tamaki transformed into his dragon form, while adding in various other dangerous elements from other animals.

Nine charged at Tamaki and tried to punch him in the head, only for him to go right through it. Tamaki turned his tail into a bunch of snakes that tried to bite Nine, while also transforming his fingers into tentacles to grab him.

Nine used his laser fingers to destroy the snakes and launched the dragons out of his back to destroy the tentacles.

Hawkgirl shot out dozens of her feathers, her flight slowing as she shot out so many feathers that it became hard to fly despite how fast she could grow them back.

The feathers swirled around Nine like a tornado, completely obscuring his field of vision. The feathers attacked Nine's wounds stabbing at his bruises and crawling into his cuts. 

"AHHH!" Nine screamed in pain as the feathers dug into his flesh, he couldn't use his weather manipulation quirk to get out of this because Mirio kept punching away the weather. The only way out of this would be to take out Hawkgirl herself. Which was difficult because he couldn't see anything.

_Damn it! If only I could use my scanning quirk! _Nine cursed, then he realized something. _Whatever is causing my scan quirk to not function properly, was probably in the castle I just toppled. Maybe it was destroyed when I sent it on its side.  
_

Nine activated his scan quirk, and it worked just like it should. Allowing him to see Hawkgirl through the shroud of feathers.

Nine dashed through the feathers and punched Hawkgirl in the face.

Hawkgirl was launched far into the distance until no one but Mirio could see her anymore. 

"Hawkgirl!" Mirio said. "She's unconscious! Flash you need to get her!"

Tensei ran across the water to retrieve yet another unconscious friend.

"He was able to knock out Hawkgirl in one hit?!" Momo exclaimed through the coms. "If he had that kind of strength why didn't he use it sooner? Unless...he drained Bane."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and terror, as the realization of just how strong the villain had become set in.

"Flash. When you get back, I'm giving authorization for plan V.T." Momo said.

"You sure?" Tensei asked as he carried the unconscious Hawkgirl back to the castle.

"We don't have a choice! Tamaki hold him off, everyone else provide support." Momo ordered. "Todoroki, you stay back for now."

Todoroki was confused but didn't ask questions. He had faith in his friend's plan. 

Sun Eater flew at Nine, opening his maw and shooting out spider webbing.

Nine put up a barrier to block it, opened a portal next to him that led to right above Tamaki. He shot a laser into it that went right through Sun-Eater, doing absolutely no damage thanks to permeation. 

Tamaki flew at Nine, raising both his hands before bringing them down to smash Nine, who simply caught both attacks. Before Nine could capitalize, Tamaki used permeation to phase both his hands through Nine, before delivering a surprise headbutt. 

The headbutt sent Nine back a bit but ultimately didn't do much damage to the villain. However, it did make an opening for Aoyama to deliver a fully charged beam right at Nine. 

**Boom!**

Nine grunted in annoyance. _Sun Eater! Hitting him is going to be annoying...unless. _

It was all or nothing at this point, so Nine aimed all of his fingers at Aoyama, whose stomach was recovering from the last blast and was therefore defenseless.

Nine charged up his lasers, Tokoyami flew at Nine in an attempt to stop this but was stopped by the serpentine dragons Nine shot out of his back, ensnaring Tokoyami in their jaws. 

"Ahh!" He shouted in pain.

Tamaki flew at Nine, hoping to attack him before he could fire at Aoyama.

Nine sent out three more dragons from his back to try and bite Tamaki, but he just became intangible and just flew through them.

As Tamaki approached Nine he opened his jaw ready to bite at the villain, when suddenly Nine made a portal in front of his fingers, and another one behind him that led to Tamaki's open mouth and fired. 

Sun Eater had no time to react and was hit right in the mouth by Nine's attack. 

"RAHHHHHH!" Tamaki roared in pain, smoke emanating from his jaw as he started transforming back into his human state before falling to the water, unconscious.

"Sun Eater!" Tokoyami shouted, still trapped in one of the dragon's mouths. Dark Shadow tried to free him, but it was far too sunny out for him to be able to fight against this kind of strength.

Nine aimed two fingers at Tokoyami before hitting him right in the face with a laser.

"Ghhhhgg." Tokoyami groaned weakly as he fell into unconsciousness. Nine dropped Tokoyami, letting him fall into the water.

Nine would have loved to capitalize and kill these heroes while they were unconscious, but he simply did not have the energy to deal with people that were no longer a direct threat, he already had to constantly use his weather controlling quirk to keep Lemillion occupied, and that was causing him so much pain already. Also keeping them alive meant it kept Flash busy recovering them.

He put up another barrier to block another blast from Aoyama, this time it was much weaker as he didn't have as much time to charge the beam.

Nine fired three-finger beams at him, taking the shining knight out of the fight as he floated in the water. 

Todoroki grit his teeth as Nine looked directly at him.

Then, Mirio flew back down from the sky and sucker-punched Nine, sending him flying into the water. 

Then Tensei came back and ran up to Shoto.

"Here you go. Sorry, it took me so long. Batwoman had to cook this up." Tensei said before handing Shoto a purple syringe. 

"Is this...Venom?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we can't make you take it, but if you don't, we might all die." Tensei said. "I gotta go!" 

Tensei ran off to take the rest of the downed heroes away from the battlefield, leaving Shoto with the decision.

Shoto looked at the vial, and then back up at Nine and Mirio, who were fighting in the sky.

Mirio had many advantages, but Nine with Bane's added power was simply stronger and faster than the ninth wielder of One for All at 100%. 

_Endeavor...my father swallowed his pride and took this before sacrificing himself. _Shoto reflected. _If I can't do this much...then I have no hope of surpassing him. _

Resolute in his decision, Shoto injected himself.

Seconds later he felt it. Hot, cold, he doubled over as he felt his body switch between the two temperatures, the cold and the heat overwhelming him, his own power overwhelming him until.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM! **

Nine and Mirio stopped to look at the explosion.

When it died down, standing in the center was Todoroki. His hair was different. Now instead of his left side being red and his right side being white, now his hair was a perfect combination of the colors. Both red and white.

Most of the ice he had created earlier was destroyed, leaving Todoroki standing on a single pillar of ice.

He looked down at his hands, creating fire in both hands, before creating ice in both hands.

"I see," Todoroki said. "No more separation. It's mixed." 

Nine aimed his finger lasers at Todoroki, intent on taking the powered-up hero out as soon as possible. 

Before Nine could even fire his attack, his arm was completely covered in ice.

"What?!" Nine gasped, shocked at Todoroki's new speed and by just how cold the ice was.

Shoto raised the ice pillar up with extreme speed, racing towards Nine. 

Nine freed his arm from the ice and shot the ice pillar Todoroki was riding on. 

In response Todoroki shot fire out from his feet, rocketing towards his foe with his arm outstretched and flames in his hand.

Nine bubbled himself in a barrier to protect himself.

Shoto switched his flames to frost, and when he touched the first barrier, he froze it so completely that it just fell apart into small icy shards.

Nine was shocked, and Mirio took this opportunity to charge in and land another sucker punch right at Nine's face.

"RAhhh!" Nine grunted. With Mirio no longer punching the clouds away, Nine once again tried to summon the dark clouds over the battlefield.

Seeing this, Todoroki made a pillar of ice below him, and then-

"Tundra."

Suddenly Todoroki exploded, freezing power emanating from him and filling the area.

The sea froze, the land was covered with ice and snow, and the clouds were no longer thundering but rather letting down snow and hail.

"Brrr!" Lemillion shivered. "It feels like I'm in space again."

In the extreme cold, so freezing that normal people would not survive it, Nine would have a much harder time controlling the weather now.

"Damn you, heroes!" Nine shouted as he unleashed a flurry of finger beams at Todoroki. 

Shoto shot out a stream of fire that clashed with the beams. He added some extra power to the flames, causing them to swallow the thin beams.

Nine put up a barrier to block the flames, and Mirio swooped in for another hit, but Nine sent a few of his dragons at him.

Mirio dodged the dragon's lunges, before using his heat vision to destroy them all.

Todoroki rode around on his ice, shooting fireballs at Nine which the villain blocked repeatedly while shooting lasers trying to hit Todoroki. 

"Hmmm." Todorkoi racked his brain trying to think of how to get an advantage. He thought back to his father's techniques, he had been able to replicate and even improve upon a few of them, but some of them required more than one hand to do, leaving him unable to do them with only his left side. But now…

Shoto brought his hands together, forming a spear made of pure fire.

He rocketed off his pillar using his flames. 

Nine made another barrier to block the attack, he heard Mirio coming in on his other side and made a barrier their two.

Todoroki and Mirio hit the barriers head-on. Shoto thrusting his spear into it and Mirio tried to punch his way through, while Nine tried to keep them both up.

Shoto shot flames out of the lower half of his body, making him seem like a rocket as he used all the power he had to try and pierce Nine's defenses.

"1,000,000...percent!" Mirio shouted as he powered up. "Power!"

The barrier's started to crack, as Nine had to use more and more power keeping them up. The purple veins that the Venom had been fighting off started crawling up his face, as his cellular degeneration was really getting to him now.

Nine made a portal under him, before ceasing the wind manipulation that was allowing him to fly, and dropping into it, appearing elsewhere. Then he lowered the barriers, making Shoto and Mirio hit each other. 

**Boom! **

The two heroes flew back after the impact, Mirio not so much, but Shoto was sent flying across the sky, knocked out.

Shoto hit the ice, leaving just Mirio and Nine left in the fight.

Mirio grit his teeth. _Damn it. I've already gone past my limits. If I could just weaken him, a little bit more. _

Mirio's eyes glowed red indicating that he was going to use his heat vision. Nine, in response, raised his hand and created a barrier.

But it was a fake-out, and Mirio instead used his freezing breath to freeze the barrier, making it weaker and allowing the hero to charge right through it at Nine delivering a kick to his gut. 

Mirio followed it with a blast of heat vision, forcing Nine down towards the water.

As Nine was being pushed downwards, he created a portal behind him that led to behind Mirio. When Nine got pushed through the portal he hit Mirio, causing him to stop his assault.

Nine grabbed Mirio's face and tried to use Parasite's quirk, only to find it wasn't working. 

Mirio smiled at the villain's shock, before punching him right in the face causing him to let go.

"Thought we'd fall for the same trick twice?" Mirio said confidently. "Batwoman added a little something to our lunches, making sure that when we sweat, we'll be sweating a chemical that Parasite's quirk can't get through. And since you've given us a pretty good exercise, we've got plenty of sweat!"

Mirio tried to deliver another punch to Nine's face, but Nine caught it this time.

"That's fine." Nine started to crush Mirio's hand, making the hero groan in pain. "I've got all the power I need to destroy you!"

Mirio tried to blast his heat vision at Nine's face, but Nine predicted this and made a portal there, making Mirio's heat vision hit his ribs instead.

"Predictable." Nine said, he gripped Mirio's arm tightly and punched Mirio in the face. Again and again and again. 

On the fourth punch, Mirio grabbed Nine's arm, barely holding back Nine's fist from his face. 

Mirio then raised his feet, and kicked Nine in the chest, causing him to let go, and making both of them fly away from each other.

Mirio clutched his ribs as he took a second to recover. _I-I can't beat him like this. He's too strong, too fast. And the more we fight him the more he learns how to fight back. Think I need to...think. _

Mirio racked his brain for anything he could use to get a leg up against the villain. Drown him? Throw him into space? No, he was stronger and faster than him now, and his portals would let him escape those scenarios easily. Try to play defensive and lead him away? That only works if you're faster than the opponent. 

As Mirio was thinking, he remembered something. A conversation he had a long time ago.

Flashback.

Mirio was in one of Izuku's testing facilities, standing over a large pile of burnt robots.

"Whew," Mirio said, sitting down and letting himself recover, his eyes faintly emitting smoke. "Anybody got some water?" 

He looked over to Nejire, who was furiously scribbling down notes, and Izuku who was looking at a tablet.

Izuku threw Mirio a bottle of water and watched as he proceeded to pour it on his head. 

"Well, we can definitely tell that the beams are solar-powered," Izuku noted. "Would you mind describing your heat vision again?" 

"Well. It feels like something is coming into my eyes and gathering in my head, and when I let it out, they shoot out as hot beams from my eyes." Mirio explained. "Although if I overuse it, then my eyes really start to burn. And if I charge it up for too long, the heat starts to spread to the rest of my body, it really hurts so I figured I shouldn't let that happen." 

"Probably a good idea," Izuku said. 

"Wait!" Nejire had an idea. "You said that it gathers up energy right?"

"Yup. Why?" Mirio asked.

"And One for all stockpiles energy right?" Nejire pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Izuku asked.

"What if you let that solar energy flow through your body, and use it to increase One for all power?" Nejire suggested. "Like a solar-powered All Might!" 

"Huh." Mirio thought about that idea. Sure letting the energy from the heat vision flow past his head hurt a lot, but he could deal with pain if it meant more power to save people with.

"I wouldn't test that if I were you," Izuku warned. "You might just end up making your head explode. And even if you did succeed, that would probably cause your whole body to overheat and burn up from the inside." 

Mirio cringed at the thought. "Yeah, your right. Still, you never know when I might need extra power." 

"Well if you're that desperately in need of power then I suppose you could give it a try," Izuku said. "At the very least the explosion that would come from your body would probably take out anything in its way." 

Mirio and Nejire laughed while Izuku just looked at them blankly.

"I wasn't joking," Izuku muttered. 

Back to the present.

It was pretty ironic in hindsight. Hearing Izuku warn against recklessness and blowing yourself up.

But now, Mirio had one last idea.

He flew up, above the clouds to get as much sunlight as he could.

Nine saw Mirio retreating and wondered if he should try and go for the castle. However, he remembered that whenever the Justice League left him alone for a moment, it was typically to launch some sort of bullshit attack at him.

Instead, Nine followed Mirio above the clouds and high into the sky. Where he saw the hero just floating there, looking directly at the sun. 

_What is he doing? _Nine wondered. He activated his scanning quirk to see what exactly Mirio was up to.

He saw that power was storing up in his head like he usually did whenever he used his heat vision. But he just kept gathering energy for a while, not shooting it out or even aiming at Nine. 

_Should I just make the barriers now or should I wait to see what direction the attack will come from first. _Nine wondered. He had no idea what Mirio was doing, and it was honestly making him nervous. Then he saw something new.

The power that was gathering in his head suddenly started spreading down. Traveling from his head to his neck, to his torso.

Mirio's eyes turned from red to blue, as the heat increased in power and temperature.

His whole body felt hot, his blood boiled from the intense heat. Mirio grit his teeth as he endured extreme pain. "Come on! More power!" 

As the heat spread from head to toe, he felt something. His power was increasing, his body was encompassed in blue flames and lighting.

"**One For All! BLAZING COWL! INFINITE! POWER!" **Mirio shouted as he exploded with power.

"Oh no." Nine said, already making a barrier in front of him.

Before Nine could even make a second barrier, Mirio's fist was planted in his face, sending him flying back.

Before the villain could even recover, Mirio was already right under him and kicked him even higher into the sky. 

Nine recovered mid-air, and made a portal in front of him, hoping Mirio would dash through it.

"**Not gonna work!" **Mirio was already behind him, moving at speeds so fast Nine couldn't even see him.

Mirio punched the back of Nine's head, before dashing in front of Nine and uppercutting him in the gut.

Mirio's speed and strength increased with each second, and he used that power to rapidly attack Nine. Knocking him across the sky like a ping pong ball.

But as Mirio's power grew, so did his pain. His body could barely handle going beyond 100%. And this was far worse, he felt like an egg in the microwave. Ready to explode any second. 

_I can't keep this up for long. I need to finish this, with one last attack. _Mirio thought.

Mirio stopped his assault and tried to focus all of his power into his right arm. 

Nine recovered, and after using his scanning quirk he figured out what Mirio was trying to do. He put up as many barriers as he could, going from dozens to even over a hundred barriers 

Mirio smiled confidently, despite the pain, as the blue aura and electricity pooled in his arm. "Put up as many barriers as you want Nine. I will smash through any barrier, any limit. And go beyond!"

Mirio cocked his arm back, before charging forward. "PLUS ULTRA!"

In less than a second, Mirio's fist broke through all the barriers and hit Nine dead on. 

Moments ago, at the castle.

Momo was fixing up the scan quirk jammer, while everyone else looked on at the raging that was happening in the distance. No one could really see what was happening, apart from a few explosions. Iida was holding Katsuma and Eri. Ready to make a run for it if need be.

"You think Mirio can win?" Jiro asked.

"I don't know," Momo said. "If Nine didn't have any Venom then Mirio would have been able to take him down no problem." 

"Why didn't we just give Mirio the Venom again?" Jiro asked.

"Because it doesn't work," Momo explained. "According to Cadmus's research, using Venom of One for all is completely ineffective. It's as if the quirk itself rejects it." 

"That explains why you didn't try it when Doomsday attacked," Jiro said. 

Momo managed to get the generator working once more. "Red Hood."

Red Hood turned away from the fight and looked at Momo. "Is it time?"

Momo looked at the vail of Slice's blood that Tokoyami had given her. "Yes. She is in position."

Red Hood took the vial, taking a real good look at it, before running off out of sight.

**BOOM! **

A brilliant blue light erupted in the sky, resembling a blue sun exploding in the sky. Signaling Mirio's final attack.

Everyone looked away and tried to hold on, as the intense winds from the explosion blew through the castle.

Once the explosion died down, everyone looked at the place where the explosion came from. And found that the fighting had seemingly stopped.

"Everyone get into place. Be alert." Momo said.

Everyone stood on guard, looking at all angles for any possible surprise attack.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a portal opened up in front of the heroes and Nine stepped out.

Nine was butt naked and covered in bruises and cuts. His face was bloodied and the place where Mirio had punched him had swelled a lot. Purple veins were growing all over his body as his cellular degeneration was getting worse and worse. 

"Nine," Momo said. "You have one chance to surrender." 

Nine's body hurt. Simply staying up was taking a lot of will. But he saw the child in front of him. And he was going to push forward if it killed him.

Nine raised his arm at Momo, and that was the signal to show that he wasn't going to surrender.

Then, hair came out of the rubble and grabbed all of the heroes. 

Nine's eyes widened, as he immediately recognized the hair. "Slice."

Slice came around the rubble and ran up to Nine. "Nine!"

She ran up to him with a concerned look on her face. "We need to get you the kid right now!"

If Nine hadn't gotten punched in the face with the force of a nuclear bomb, he might have realized that there was something fishy about this. But right now, in this state, he was just relieved.

Slice moved her hair, bringing Iida, who was holding Katsuma, closer to Nine.

Nine raised his hand as the boy got closer to him, and prepared to use All for one.

And at that moment, that poor fool lowered his guard. 

**Thunk! **

Nine felt something enter a wound on his neck, and something be injected into him.

He reached around and pulled something out of his neck. It was a syringe arrow.

The villain looked behind him and saw Huntress standing there smirking at him.

He then immediately doubled over in pain, the purple veins spreading over his body, faster than ever before.

"Slice" moved Iida and the kids away from Nine, giving the villain a pitiful look before letting the rest of the heroes go.

Nine gave her a betrayed look, before realizing that this definitely was not Slice. "Red...Hood?"

"Yup." The fake slice confirmed.

Red Hood, Aka, Red Hood. Quirk: Transform. The exact same quirk as Himiko Toga.

"That was reverse venom," Momo said. "Whereas Venom increases a quirk power and mitigates negative effects. This heavily amplifies a quirk's negative effects. We'll give you one last chance. If you keep fighting you will die. Stop." 

Nine raised his arm towards Momo and fired off some finger lasers. 

Momo made a mirror and reflected the beam back at Nine, hitting him in the chest.

Nine fell to the floor. The purple veins overtaking him as he started to succumb to his injuries. 

Nine closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

After a few moments passed, Ashido asked. "Is he…"

"Dead." Red Hood said, her disguise melting off of her.

It was over. It was finally over.

A few days later.

After the long-fought battle. It was all over. 

The other villains were taken into custody, and Nine's body was dissected and then burned.

Mirio had been found floating in the water, with one arm missing and most of his skin burnt. But he was alive, and that was all that was needed for Eri to bring him back to full health.

Everyone else who had been injured was healed by Eri as well, who was promptly celebrated like the saint she is.

Helena had gotten away, mostly due to the fact that none of the heroes felt like fighting her at that particular moment.

And the heroes decided to leave the island, after apologizing to the residents about blowing up so much of their island.

Now they were attending a party at the Hall of Justice. Where the heroes were taking a well-deserved celebration of their victory. 

But while many of them were inside partying, Momo was standing on the balcony with a drink in her hands and a sad look on her face.

"Hey!" Mirio walked up to her, a forced smile adorning his face. "What are you doing all the way out here! Your friends are inside!"

"Reveling in my failure." Momo sighed.

Mirio's smile dropped. "So you feel like you failed too."

"I literally did nothing in this fight except make poison while my friends got beat up," Momo said. "And then I gave that poison to a murderer, and had her use it to kill someone." 

Mirio gave her a pat on the back. "You wouldn't have been able to do much else when Nine was going all out. You did what you could."

Mirio frowned and took a sip of his drink. "Me on the other hand. I'm the most powerful person here. If I could have just endured blazing cowl a little longer, my last attack could have gotten strong enough to knock out Nine."

"Or you would have exploded. Killing Nine and yourself. Ending the line of One for all and leaving us with one less powerful ally in a time of chaotic change." Momo said. "You did what you could. Even your power has limits."

"Well, that's half true," Mirio said. Truth is that his power was theoretically infinite using blazing cowl. It was just a matter of how much his body could endure. "We live in scary times Momo. New villains constantly showing up with power beyond anything we've seen before. And more and more heroes are dying than ever before."

"It's exactly what Izuku said it was going to be after All Might left," Momo noted. "Bane was the worst of it. But the chaos hasn't ended." 

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Mirio shook his head, and smiled again. "I guess we'll all have to work harder. And keep smiling. It's what he would want us to do."

Momo looked up at the night sky. "Probably. Yeah."

**It's done! This side story is done. But before we go, I'm gonna answer some questions you guys might have. **

**Q: Why did you give Tamaki, Nejire, Bakugo and (in this story) Todoroki Venom. **

**A: One, desperate times call for desperate measures. Two, when writing MHA fanfics, there is a consistent problem. The One for All problem. The problem is that if you have a fully capable One for All wielder in their prime, they will inherently be way too overpowered for the story. My solutions to this are Nomus, Venom, and geniuses as well as other things. Making the enemies capable enough to pose a threat. And if I make the enemies strong, you have to have a mix of strong heroes, creative use of quirks and strategy in order to beat them. So those four got a buff.  
**

**Q: Why would Bakugo use Venom? It seems out of character. **

**A: Desperation. Basically, there was a situation so dire, that Bakugo had to put his pride aside a little in order to topple it. What situation was that? Wait for it in the main story.  
**

**Q: How did the cold make it harder for Nine to control the weather? **

**A: From what I've heard, extreme cold makes it hard for thunderstorms to happen. **

**Q: What was up with that "Blasing Cowl" thing? **

**A: It was a reference to Deku's "Full Cowling" and Electric Blue Superman. Basically, Mirio turns the solar energy he uses to fire his heat vision, into power.  
**

**And that's it for now. Other questions like, How did Izuku die? What happened to Toga? What happened to Endeavor and All Might? What happened to Momo? Who is this new Red Hood? What exactly happened to Tensei? How did the Justice League form? Who else has died?  
**

**All of those will have to wait to show up in the main story. **

**Or. You could ask me in my Private Messages about it, and I'll tell you. I don't mind. **

**Anyway. That's all for this story, please review and have a nice day!  
**


End file.
